And Now I Have A Brother
by Unknown-Uchiha
Summary: Akemi was naturally a girl who was grown to be polite and only speak when needed… But to be included in the Kira investigation? Her whole life changed ever since she met her brother. LightxOCxL Lawliet
1. Chapter 1

_**And Now I Have a Brother**_

**LightxOCxL Lawliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N: Aha, a new Fanfiction about Death Note. IT'S SUCH AN ADDICTING ANIME! Ooh the suspense… Btw, Pretend Matsuda is like … 21 (I couldn't find his age), and L is about the same age (He's a bit old really). Misa-Misa will be 17 (She likes Light (He's 17) and she's 19!) okay sigh thankyou for the other reviewers who told me that Matsuda's name is Touta .. I'm such a nutheadxD.  
**

**Character Biography**

**Name: **Matsuda Akemi (Bright Beauty)

**Age:** 17

**Grade: **12th

**Eyes: **Dark Brown

**Hair:**Long Hair. Brown and ends at the lower back.

**Height: **5' 3"

**Weight**: 45kg

**Birthday: **18th April

**Personality: **Kind and caring, but also very protective. Is quiet most of the time and is very shy when meeting new people.

**Other Information: **I am currently living in Tokyo and attend Daikoku Gakuen (Daikoku High School). Not much to say really. I also attend Gamou Prep Academy for supplemental classes. I am one of the top students in my high school, right next to Yagami Light. I haven't actually talked to him that much, he is very quiet. There is one thing to know about Yagami; He used to be my best friend back in middle school. We used to live near each other until I moved away. I pay much attention in class and but I can get pretty bored. I try my best not to show it.

_**Chapter One: Reunion**_

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock…_

The clock was taking its sweet time as it neared the end of the last period of the day.

I sat near my friend, Ami, and we passed each other notes secretly.

_"So, tell me again about what happened last night?" _Ami wrote on the paper.

I sighed. _"My mother and father yelled at me for talking to a boy on the way home. They say it's for my protection. Whatever. It's not like I'll have intercourse with a boy I just met." _I wrote.

_"That's harsh. What are you going to do tonight?" _She wrote back.

_"I don't know. I don't want to talk to them. They just make me so mad! I wish they would die," _I wrote.

Ami gasped a little bit. _"Akemi-chan! Don't say that! They're your parents!"_

I closed my eyes and nodded. _"I suppose you're right. Forget that I ever said that,"_

Then, we heard the door knock. Inside came Miss. Takeshi, the assistant principal.

"Uh, May I speak to Touta Akemi for a moment please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," My teacher said.

I glanced at Ami. Her face was full of concern.

I walked out the door and faced Miss. Takeshi. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Hai (Yes). Um… I don't know how to say this but… we've just gotten a call from the local hospital," She said.

My eyes widened. "N-Nani (What)?"

She sighed quietly. "They told us that… Well, it seems that your parents were in a car crash,"

I couldn't breathe properly. "T-They're okay, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Are they?!" I said a bit louder.

"Listen, I could drive you to the hospital, so that you could see them," She offered.

I grimaced. "O-Okay,"

"I'll just give this slip to your teacher and we'll go," She said.

She went inside and gave the paper to my teacher.

We left the school without a word.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We arrived at the hospital and I quickly went inside with Miss. Takeshi.

Miss. Takeshi asked for the room number and I ran there as fast as I could.

I reached the room with wide eyes.

I walked to my parents beds.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The machines were hooked onto my mother and father.

My eyes slowly trailed to their faces.

I gasped.

They were covered in bruises. My mom's face had a large cut on her cheek and bandages around her forehead and my dad had bandages around his head and a slit under his left eye.

I sat down on a chair near them and placed my hands on my cheeks.

"This can't be happening… Just because I said… That I wanted them to… No…" I muttered to myself.

Miss. Takeshi approached the room and looked at me with a saddened face. "I'm very sorry, Akemi-san,"

I shook my head. "I-It's okay. You can go back to the school now,"

"Are you sure? I could stay here if you wa--"

"Just go,"

She pressed her lips together. "Okay. Bye,"

I nodded, not looking at her.

I looked up and she was gone.

I looked back at my parents.

"Gomen (Sorry)… Okaa-san (Mother)… Otou-san (Father)… I didn't mean to… I'm really sorry," I said quietly.

Then, the doctor came in and looked at me. "I'm guessing you're Touta Akemi-san, correct?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm very sorry,"

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?" I asked.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and papers. "Well, your parents were hit by another car, but the thing is, that car did a hit and run. They didn't get too far. They seemed to lose control of the car and crashed a few kilometers away,"

"Are my parents going to be okay?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"Are they?" I asked again.

"Your parents have received serious injuries, Akemi-san. We have tried to fix this problem but…" He trailed off.

"So they're going to die," I looked at the floor.

He sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Akemi-san,"

I could feel the back of my eyes burning. "If its okay, I'd like to stay here the night,"

He nodded. "I'll have a nurse get you a blanket and food,"

He left the room and I bent down and held my mothers hand.

A solitary tear slid down from my cheek and fell onto her hand.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up the next day in the hospital, snuggled against a nearby couch.

My eyes were hurting and were red.

I had cried for most of the night.

I noticed something white sticking out of my dad's pocket. I walked over to it and took it out.

It was a small piece of paper. I read it and my eyes widened.

_Akemi-chan,_

_Your mother and I may be away for a while. We're off to see someone. Actually, we were going to tell you earlier but…_

_You have a brother._

_We went off to visit him. He's a part of the Tokyo Police Force. He's not a cop, more like a detective. He's about 21 now. We're sorry that we didn't tell you earlier. We knew about your brother's job and if he got hurt, we didn't want you to get upset. If you want, you may see him at the Tokyo Police Force Building. His name is Touta. _

_From,_

_- Father._

I stood there for a few second and read the note over and over again.

"I… have a brother?"

I glanced at my parents and decided to meet this brother of mine.

I exited the hospital and took a bus home.

I packed up my stuff - Wallet, Bag of some spare clothes, Food etc. - and took a taxi to the Tokyo Police Force Building.

I went inside and asked for a Touta Matsuda.

"He's on the 22nd Floor, in the meeting room," The man at the reception desk said.

"Arigatou (Thank You)," I said.

I took the lift and soon reached the meeting room on the 22nd floor.

I opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

It was a large room. Heaps of desks and computers… but only around six people were inside.

I opened the door fully and had caught the attention of the six men.

"Who are you?" A man probably around in his early twenties said. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a bit like me.

"A-Anou… Is there by any chance a… Matsuda Touta here?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Why? Is there something you need from him?"

"It's just that… Could you tell him that Touta Akemi came to see him?" I quietly said.

"Akemi…?" He said.

I nodded.

He ran up to me and I backed away a little.

He held me by my shoulders and studied me.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"You're Matsuda Akemi?" He asked.

"H-Hai," I said.

He let go of me and sighed. "I'm… Matsuda Touta. Nice to finally meet you, Akemi-imotou (Little sister),"

"You knew about me?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a warm smile. "Un (Yeah). Otou-san and Okaa-san told me about you. How're they doing?"

My eyes widened. "You don't know?"

His face became serious. "Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure how to say this…" I sighed.

I paused.

"Mom and Dad were… in a car accident,"

His eyes widened. "What? How?"

"The doctor said that another car did a hit and run. That other car lost control and crashed," I explained softly.

"Are mom and dad okay?" He asked.

"They're in the hospital. If you want… you can see them," I answered.

Touta looked at the five other men in the room.

"Yagami-taichou (Chief Yagami), can I… see them?" He said, asking the man with glasses and dark gray-ish hair.

The man sighed and nodded. "Be quick. We need you on this case,"

Touta nodded. "I'll be back,"

He took hold of my arm and we exited the building.

"Uhh, let's take the car, yeah?" Touta smiled.

I nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We soon reached the hospital and we quickly went to mom and dad's room.

Touta's eyes widened and ran to their beds. "Okaa-san? Otou-san?! Please be okay… Please…"

He kneeled next to dad's bed and I saw tears brimming in his eyes.

I slowly walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. "I-Its okay, Touta…oniichan,"

He gave me a small smile. "Otou-san and Okaa-san were really good parents… I'm just sad that I didn't get to say that I loved them before this incident,"

I sat on the foot of father's bed.

"I didn't get a chance to say that either… I had a fight with them two nights ago," I sighed.

"Gomen," He mumbled.

I smiled. "It's okay… Ne (Hey), do you think otou-san and okaa-san are happy now that we met each other?"

"I think they are… I've been waiting for this day, Akemi. Mother and Father have told me lots about you. I just didn't see why they didn't tell you earlier," Touta said.

"I guess can be the rebellious type at times," I smiled. "If I found about you before, I would've wanted to go after you and meet you,"

He smiled a bit. "Funny, Mother and Father said the same thing,"

He took a seat next to me on the bed.

We stayed silent after a while.

Then I spoke, "What were you doing inside that room?"

"Hm?" He said.

"You know, when I found you? You were in that room with those other men," I repeated.

"Oh! We were talking about a case we're working on," He replied.

"Wow, what's the case about?" I asked.

He paused. "We're investigating… the Kira case,"

"Kira?" I echoed. "That's the person who kills criminals, right? The one who gives those heart attacks?"

"Hai," He said. "We want to catch him,"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked. "For all I know, you could die on this case,"

"Well… I'm taking that risk," Touta replied. "Onto another subject, I heard that you're one of the top students in your high school,"

I nodded. "Hai, I'm the second top student. Right next to Yagami Light,"

"Yagami Light? He's the chief's son, isn't he?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure myself; I haven't talked to him for a long time,"

"You should get to know him, it could be nice to know the chief's son," He smiled.

"The chief… is he that man with the dark hair and the glasses?" I asked.

"Hai, He's a good chief," He answered.

"So… where have you been living all this time?"

"I live in an apartment by myself,"

"I see… Uhm… Oniichan… Would be okay if we kind of… maybe…"

"Live together?"

"Hai,"

"I don't see why not. Do you want me to live in your house, or do you want to live in my apartment?"

"If it's okay, you could stay in my house,"

"That would be great,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

It had been a couple of days, and Touta had fully moved into the house.

Only a few people knew about the car accident, and my brother.

There was sympathy and happiness from others.

I guess I can't blame them.

I thought about what Touta said about Yagami.

_"You should get to know him; it could be nice to know the chief's son," _

I then spotted Yagami himself in the hallway.

"Yagami!" I called out.

He turned around. "Akemi?"

I ran over to him and smiled. "I uh, haven't talked to you much lately, huh?"

Light said, "It's been too long, Akemi,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Dinner**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… and I'm in love with ****Kenichi Matsuyama**

**A/N:**

**I noticed by my reviewers that Matsuda's first name is Touta. Thank you very much! I will call him Matsuda for most of this story, because many of you are familiar with that.**

**Akemi's Point Of View**

"Yeah," I said. "It has been a while,"

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Light asked.

"Well, we haven't talked for a while… So I was thinking maybe we could… start… uhh… talking?" I shrugged.

Light chuckled. "I guess so… What do you have now?"

I looked at my timetable. "Oh, I have… Advanced Calculus. You?"

He smiled. "I do too,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Light and I sat next to each other in class, with Ami on the other side of me.

Ami whispered to me. "I didn't know you were talking to Light-san again,"

She knew about us being best friends back in middle school.

"Yeah, I guess my brother convinced me to," I replied.

Ami sighed. "I'm gonna take some time to get used to the fact that you have Touta-kun as a brother,"

"Same, but he really is nice," I said.

Ami smiled. "He's kind of cute too,"

I glanced and her and smiled. "Have you got a crush on him?"

She blushed. "I… He… Crush… Well… I mean, I've only seen him once,"

_Love at first sight?_

I giggled. "Its okay, Ami, I'll keep it a secret,"

She blushed even more.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Class had ended, and I was packing up my things for the day.

"Akemi," A voice said.

I turned around. "Light?"

"Un (Yeah). Are you going straight home after this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hai, doushite (Why)?"

Light chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I was wondering if you could come over to have dinner at my place tonight, if it's not too much,"

I shrugged. "I'll have to ask my brother first. I'll call you this afternoon when I get his permission,"

He nodded. "Can I walk you home? For the very least,"

I nodded. "Of course,"

We walked out the school gates together, and I waved goodbye to Ami, who went into the direction of the train station.

Light and I walked for a bit until he said something.

"Do you walk home like this everyday?" He asked.

"Pretty much, I used to walk with Ami, but she moved houses, so she has to use the train," I answered. "Why?"

"It seems… dangerous for a girl like you to be walking around here alone," He replied.

I giggled. "I've never actually come across a pervert or anything, if that's what you mean, but I do sometimes feel unsafe, like someone's watching me or following me,"

"You should just be careful, Akemi," He said. "I wouldn't like it if you got hurt,"

I smiled. "Nani? All of a sudden you care, but before you didn't say a word to me during our high school years,"

"Well, I didn't think you would've wanted to talk to me, since you found so many other friends,"

"What? Don't be silly, I'd always like to have time for you,"

Light smiled. "Then, I'm glad to hear that,"

Five to ten more minutes of walking, we finally reached my house.

We were both at my doorstep.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you for walking with me, Light,"

He nodded. "Anytime. Remember, dinner at my house tonight. I'll come over here to pick you up,"

I nodded as well as he walked home.

I fiddled with my keys and opened the door.

"Onii-chan! Tadaima (I'm home)!" I called.

No one answered.

I took off my school shoes and put on my slippers.

I found a note on the fridge.

_Akemi,_

_I might not be at home after school, and I'm sorry._

_I had to go to work, you see, and well, you should understand._

_I might not be home for dinner either._

_Just call me if you need anything, okay?_

_Matsuda._

Cute.

I sighed as I read the note.

I picked up the phone and dialed his mobile.

_Moshi, moshi?_

"Onii-chan,"

_Ah! Akemi! How was school? Do you need anything?_

"School was fine. Onii-chan, Yagami Light has invited me over for dinner, can I go?

_I don't see why not—Ah! Gomen, taichou! I didn't know! Gomenasai!_

"Onii-chan?"

_Gomen, Akemi, I have to go now, turns out they don't allow phones in this place. Have a good dinner!_

"Ah! Onii-chan! Do you have any dinn--?"

He already hung up.

I suppose I could make him some food right now.

I could drop it off to the building after I have dinner at Light's.

"Yosh (Right). Let's do this," I smiled.

First, I changed into a light yellow skivvy, with a red bow in the bottom right of the hem, a pink skirt and white knee high socks. I took out a loose cardigan and wore it as well.

I rolled up my sleeves and began making Matsuda a bento and some for the other officers there as well.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It was hard work, but within an hour, a managed to finish it.

I wrapped them all in a furoshiki (a giant handkerchief) each and into two plastic bags.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

I opened it and smiled. "Light! I'm almost done, let me just get a few things,"

He nodded.

I took out a red scarf and wrapped it around my neck loosely.

I then took hold of the two plastic bags and walked outside.

"What's that?" Light asked.

"This is for my brother. I figured that he might be hungry, so I cooked something for him and for his officer friends too." I said.

"I see," Light said. "You're so nice sometimes, you know?"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Here, let me help you carry those bags," Light said.

I gave him one of the plastic bags to carry.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We walked for another five minutes and we reached his house.

"I didn't noticed how close your new house was to mine," I said.

He shrugged. "I never did tell you where my new house was, did I?"

I giggled. "That's right,"

Light opened the door and we both took off our shoes and put on our slippers.

"Ojamashimasu (Sorry for intruding / Sorry to bother you)," I said as I walked inside the kitchen / dining room / living room with Light.

His mother and sister looked at me. "Ah!"

"Onii-chan! Is this your new girlfriend? Ahh! She's so pretty too!" His little sister said.

Light shook his head and I blushed. "Sayu, don't you remember her?"

Sayu shook her head. "Well, she does look kind of familiar,"

Light's mom gasped. "Akemi-chan?!"

I smiled. "Konbanwa, Yagami-san, Sayu-chan,"

Sayu gasped too. "Akemi-chan?! You've grown up so much! You're so pretty, and you grown taller too!

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I certainly can't help it,"

"Akemi-chan! You've matured so much! You've become so beautiful!" Light's mom came over to me and hugged me.

I blushed slightly. "A-Arigatou, Yagami-san,"

Light and I put the plastic bags on the kitchen bench and we sat down for dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Gochisou sama deshita (Thank you for the meal)," Light and I said at the same time.

Light's mom giggled. "You two would be so cute, as a couple,"

I blushed intensely and Light sighed.

"Okaa-san, it's not like that, we're only friends," Light explained.

His mother only continued giggling. "Who knows, Light-kun?"

Sayu also laughed and I giggled nervously.

"Akemi-chan, would you like us to reheat the bento you made? It would be good if it's still warm for your brother," Light's mom asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Yagami-san," I smiled.

After all of them were heated, I packed up.

"A-Anou, Yagami-san, Sayu-san, Light, I have to get going now. My brother's probably starving at his work," I smiled.

"Light-kun, you should walk with Akemi-chan, its dangerous sometimes for a wonderful girl like her to be walking around alone at night," Light's mom said.

Light nodded. "I understand, okaa-san,"

I took a plastic bag and Light took the other.

As Light and I put on our shoes, Light's mom and Sayu were with us.

"Akemi-chan, don't hesitate to visit us anytime, ne?" Sayu smiled.

"Hai! We'd be glad if you could come over," Light's mom replied.

I nodded. "I'll be sure to come over again. Thank you so much for the dinner,"

"No problem at all, Akemi-chan!" They said.

I waved goodbye as Light and I walked out.

"My family seems to have a huge liking to you, Akemi," Light chuckled.

I shrugged. "I guess it's because they haven't seen me in a long time,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

We reached the police building by taking the train.

Light and I entered and I asked the reception desk on which floor Matsuda was on.

"He's on the 21st floor, but I don't know if you're allowed up there…" The receptionist said.

I smiled. "It's okay, I just need to give my brother his dinner and we'll be off,"

The receptionist sighed. "Okay,"

Light and I took the elevator up.

When we reached the 21st floor, I opened the door slowly.

"Onii-chan?" I called.

Matsuda turned around. "Akemi! W-What are you doing here?"

I went inside and Light did too.

"I made you some dinner, because I figured that you would have been hungry," I answered softly.

Matsuda laughed nervously. "Akemi, you really didn't have to—"

His stomach growled.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head. "Pretend you didn't hear that,"

I shook my head. "Onii-chan! Just because you are at work, does not mean that you have to starve yourself! Now, eat this bento,"

Matsuda sighed. "But, I mean the other officers are hungry too, right guys?"

They shrugged and nodded, except Light's dad and Watari.

"See? We can't possibly share just one bento between all of us," Matsuda said.

"I know, that's why I made some more," I smiled, taking them out.

"Wow…" Hirokazu Ukita grinned. "Matsuda, your sister's so nice!"

I laughed and gave them all a bento, even Light's dad.

I faced Watari and took out the last bento.

"Watari-san, please take this bento," I handed it to him.

Watari look at me. "Why would you want to give me this?"

I shrugged. "You're a part of this force, right?"

"No, I'm not, Akemi-san," Watari said.

"Still. I wouldn't want you starving while the others eat. You're a human too, Watari-san,"

Watari sighed quietly. "Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank You Very Much), Akemi-san,"

I smiled. "Anytime,"

"Akemi-chan," I heard a mongulated and computerized voice say.

I turned around. "Who…Who was that?"

"Akemi-chan,"

"Akemi-san, the computer," Watari said.

I looked at the screen.

Only one letter.

L.

"Yes?" I said, feeling slightly strange.

Come on.

I was talking to a computer.

"Akemi-chan, I'd appreciate it if you didn't come back here into this office. This is strictly for the people on the force, and this case must be done discreetly," The computer said.

I frowned. "I worked really hard for the food for your force! Don't you care about that?!"

"I do care about the force, but we have other things to worry about, not food," The computer said once more.

"Just who do you think you are?!" I almost yelled.

"A-Akemi, you don't have to be so angry," Matsuda said, obviously never seeing my bad side before.

"I am L," The computer said.

I froze.

"L?" I whispered. "The world's greatest detective?"

"If you_** must**_ call me by that title," L said.

I scowled. "You know what? I don't care if you're L! I don't care who the hell you are!!"

I got so angry; I slammed my hand onto the table.

I stared into the webcam on the laptop.

"Listen here, _**L**_, I hate being told what to do, especially from strangers who think they're everything, when they're not," I hissed.

Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"I know that I don't act like that, Akemi-chan," L said.

"UGH! That's it! I'm not coming back to this office if your presence is here! EVEN IF YOU'RE JUST A LETTER L ON A COMPUTER SCREEN!" I yelled.

"Akemi!" Matsuda exclaimed.

I looked at him. "Nani? Onii-chan?!"

"Just stop it now," Matsuda requested.

I sighed in frustration.

I turned around towards the door.

I grabbed Light's hand. "Let's go, Light,"

I opened the door and glared at the computer.

"Don't expect to see me again, _**L**_!!" I yelled before slamming the door.

I took a big breath.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" Light asked, still holding my hand.

"I-I'm fine… I've never been so angry before, and to the world's greatest detective, too," I stuttered.

**L's Point Of View**

I sat in the dark, intrigued by Akemi, Matsuda's little sister.

"Gomenasai, L-san! I didn't know that my sister could be so… angry, I'm really sorry!" Matsuda apologized.

"Its okay, Matsuda," I said into the microphone.

Matsuda sighed and sat in his seat again.

It was silent for a bit until I spoke up.

"I know what I'm going to say sounds odd, but Matsuda, your little sister could be useful to the force,"

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter longer, since the My Double Life one was a bit short . Also, I'm thinking of quitting the Ouran High Fanfiction, not many people seem to like it anyway. Anyways, let's get away from that depressing subject._

_PLEASE REVIEW , BECAUSE IT WAS KIND OF HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ! Thank you for reading !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Request.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note … and my friend is angry at me because I said I was in love with Kenichi Matsuyama. Oh well.**

**A/N:**

**REVIEWERS ARE SO COOL SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW?!**

**In Reply to ****Midnight Hikari****:**

**ROFL! Be careful, I wouldn't want you to not breathe AND NOT KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS!**

**In Reply to ****Shashuko The Paisley Maiden****:**

**Lols, I know you miss it, but I already have a writers block, and I don't think many people like it. On the other hand, HAHAHA! L's got a crush? XD**

**In Reply to ****Story.Time.After.Regret****:**

**Thank you very much for caring, DESU NE. XD**

**In Reply to ****Volital****:**

**LOLOL! "Unknown-Uchiha-sama WIN"? I'm not that great, LOL XD.**

**In Reply to ****Animelover1002****:**

**Thanks! Don't worry, I'm not beating myself up, and also, I'm doing this whole thing so that you guys are happy! **

**Thank you to all of the reviewers!**

**SORRY if this chapter is like SERIOUSLY late! I went overseas for a while and there was NO COMPUTER THERE! I was so sad when that happened, but I WILL continue to write for YOU ALL!**

**Matsuda's Point Of View**

"Included in the force? But why? H-How?" I stuttered.

"Well, look at her, everyone thought that she was nice, kind and cheerful, but when I asked her not to come here again… Well, you saw her outburst, didn't you?" L said.

We all looked at each other.

"Well, yes, but I don't see the point," I replied.

"Matsuda, Akemi can perhaps be quite a good spy for the case," L explained.

"A… spy?" I murmured.

"Yes. Well, since we're figuring out who this Kira is, whoever we suspect it is, Akemi-chan can get close to them, with that nice personality of hers, then, she'll catch him,"

"Actually… that's not a bad idea," Chief Yagami said after a few seconds of silence.

"To add to that, Akemi-chan is the second top student in the school," L mentioned.

I nodded.

"Watari," L said.

"Hai, L?" Watari said.

"I'd like you to get cameras installed in Akemi-chan's home," L instructed.

I gasped. "But L-san! Akemi and I live in the same house! And why would you want to have cameras in the house for?"

"I want to see if she's suitable for this," L spoke.

I looked down at my lap.

"Matsuda, do I have your permission?" L asked.

I looked at the camera.

I hesitated. "H-Hai,"

"Good. Remember, Matsuda, you mustn't tell her about this,"

**Akemi's Point Of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

I was at home; Light walked me to my house.

I was still angry at L, but I was calm enough not to think about it.

I slipped on my glasses (yes, I have glasses...) and began reading a book and watching the TV at the same time, until I heard the door open.

I turned around to see Matsuda smiling. "Tadaima (I'm home), Akemi,"

I smiled back. "Okaerinasai (Welcome back / home), onii-chan,"

He chuckled and put on his slippers.

He sat down next to me, also watching the TV.

I slowly took off my glasses and faced my brother.

"Listen, onii-chan…" I began.

He looked at me. "Hai?"

"About what happened at the office…? I'm sorry about screaming at you, and… at L," I apologized.

Matsuda smiled. "Its okay, Akemi, it's completely understandable,"

I sighed. "I'm glad to hear that,"

I gave Matsuda his dinner, as I already ate mine.

"Onii-chan, I'm going to bed now. Oyasuminasai (Goodnight)," I said.

Matsuda nodded. "Oyasuminasai,"

**L's Point Of View**

I squatted on the floor contently in the dark, looking at the computer screen.

Matsuda left the building early, saying that he needed to drop his sister early to school tomorrow.

I was very sure that Yagami Light was going to walk Akemi to school, as it seemed that they were 'together' … as in, dating.

The rest of the force stayed in the building, sitting quietly, waiting for my dismissal.

Chief Yagami began, "L, is it okay if we lea—"

"I'd like you to meet me in person. All of you," I interrupted.

Their eyes widened.

"I-In person? But why?" Aizawa questioned.

"If you're all willing to risk lives on this case & work with me, you must know how I look like, in reality, in order to trust me, correct?"

"Yes…" Chief Yagami hesitated.

"Please notify Matsuda of this & I'll meet you tomorrow. Watari will give you the location and time. Please do not be late," I said before switching off my computer.

**Akemi's Point Of View**

I did my morning routine the next day and when I finished putting on my uniform, I heard a knock at the front door.

I ran downstairs and opened to find Light standing on my doorstep. "Light!"

Smiling, he said, "It's okay if I walk you to school, right?"

I stood there, surprised. "Well, since you're already here, I guess so,"

Matsuda came walking down the stairs, fixing his tie. "Are you ready to go? Oh! Good morning, Light-kun!"

I smiled. "Onii-chan, Light will be walking me to school today; you don't have to take me to school,"

Matsuda nodded. "Ah, okay. I suppose I'll finish some paperwork or something with my spare time"

I nodded and smiled. "Ittekimasu (I'll be going but I'll be back),"

"Itterasshai (Have a good time, See you later)," Matsuda replied.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Light and I had reached the school.

As we entered the gates, Light's friend, Akira, ran over to his side.

"Yo, Light," He leaned over to look at me. "Good morning, Akemi-chan!"

I smiled in return. "Good morning to you too, Akira-kun,"

He grinned and walked over to my side.

"So… Akemi-chan, what's up with you and Light?" He asked.

I looked up at him, slightly confused. "We're very good friend, Akira-kun,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Hm? Really? That's not what people have been saying,"

My eyes widened. "People have been… talking about me?"

"You and Light, to be precise," Akira answered. "People have been saying that you know… You guys are dating… or having a relationship. Somewhere along those lines..."

"W-What?" I blushed.

"I wouldn't blame them though; the two smartest students in the school. Looks like a modern fairytale just waiting to come true,"

"But what made them think that?" I asked.

"You two have been hanging out a lot recently, people can't help but talk about it," Akira answered.

I blushed harder. "But it's not true…"

Akira chuckled. "Its okay, Akemi-chan,"

Light sighed. "Don't worry about them, Akemi. People are just entertaining themselves because of their boring lives,"

I pressed my lips together. "I guess… You're right,"

We entered the classroom together. The whole class erupted into applause.

"E-EH?!" I stood there astounded.

Light also looked concerned.

One of the girls in our class, Maki, ran up to us, giggling. "Congratulations, Akemi-san! I heard about your relationship with Light-kun! Ahh! You two are so CUTE together!"

"A-Anou, Maki-san—" I began.

"Ne, ne, Akemi-san! Perhaps you could go on a double date with me?! Well, I don't exactly have a boyfriend yet, but I want to hang out with you sometime!" Maki cut off.

I cringed. "But, Maki-san Light and I—"

Light stopped me from saying anything else. "Hey, Akemi… I was going to tell you earlier…"

I looked at him. "Nani?"

"Let's go somewhere nice together tonight," Light said.

I was shocked. "A-As in a… d-date?!"

Light smiled. "Yeah,"

Maki squealed. "Ahh! Light-san even asked her out in public! Look how much Akemi-san is blushing!!"

My face heated up. "I-I'm not blushing!"

Maki giggled. "That's what you think, Akemi-san!"

I frowned and pushed Light outside the classroom to talk privately.

I began, "Light, you _**know**_ we're not actually—"

"Akemi, it sounded weird, I know, but I wanted to ask you out before, because I mean, we were once best friends right? I was upset after you moved away, because that day I wanted to ask you out on a date, but then I couldn't and—"

I placed my finger on his lips. "You're running out of breath,"

He sighed. "Sorry, I… must've acted like an idiot,"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'd like to have a date with you, Light,"

He smiled back.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"You're… You're going on a date with Yagami Light-kun?!" My brother's voice echoed throughout the house.

I grimaced. "I-I understand if you don't want me to go,"

The school day had quickly passed by, and as soon as I came home I told my brother about what was happening between me and Light.

Matsuda shook his head rapidly, with a great big grin on his head. "Ah! No! No, no, no!! This is GREAT!"

"Eh?"

"If you have a date with Light-kun, maybe the chief might like me more! Maybe he'll give me a promotion! Ahh I can't wait to see the chief's reaction to this!"

"You… want me to date Light for your job?" I asked, hurt.

Matsuda shook his head. "No! I know it sounded selfish, but you're still my little sister. I want you to do what makes you happy,"

I giggled. "I'm happy to go out with Light, Onii-chan,"

Matsuda grinned. "Well, don't just stand here! Get dressed and CAPTURE LIGHT-KUN'S HEART!!"

I shook my head, smiling. "You make it sound so… big,"

"Because it is!" He said, as he began pushing me upstairs to my room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I managed to find an outfit for dinner with Light.

It would've been better if my brother had stopped banging on my door, telling me to hurry up.

I walked down the stairs and asked my brother, "Well… Uh, how do I look?"

My brother looked at my outfit and tilted his head.

"Is it that bad...?" I asked.

He cringed. "Well, I mean, maybe you think this date is a little _**too**_ big?"

I frowned. "You were the one who said that in the first place!"

Matsuda chuckled. "I'll try to find something nice in your wardrobe. Maybe something less… flashy,"

He quickly ran up the stairs, leaving me in my horrible taste of clothes.

I looked down at my clothes.

He was so right.

What was I thinking, wearing some glittery top?! And on top of that, I wore a feather boa?

Oh god, I was really out of my mind when I picked these clothes…

Thank god I have a uniform to go to school in.

After a few minutes Matsuda called me from my bedroom.

I then found an outfit I didn't even know I _**had**_.

"It's… So cute…" I mumbled.

It was a white dress above my knees, with light blue lace lining. Matsuda had found a white scarf and shoes to go with it as well.

I looked at my brother. "How… What… Huh?"

Matsuda chuckled. "I had a few friends who were in the fashion industry… They taught me a few things… I had bad taste in clothes as well,"

I giggled. "I suppose it runs in the family…" I said as I remembered what my family used to wear whenever we went out.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I had finished putting the dress on, and I told Matsuda that it was okay for him to come inside.

He opened the door and smiled softly. "You look beautiful. Just like… mother,"

I smiled back at him. "Arigato… Onii-chan,"

The doorbell rang and Matsuda hurried downstairs.

"Light-kun! Come inside," I heard my brother say.

I walked out of my room and slowly walked down to Light.

I spotted him standing in front of my brother, talking.

When he saw me, I smiled.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

* * *

_AGAIN I'm REALLY sorry this is a late chapter! Like I said, I went overseas and there was no computer, no internet, NOTHING! But please! I worked hard on this chapter and I REALLY hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll make me all the more happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Date. Caught!  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Well, I HAVE one, but I don't own the ANIME/MANGA. Haha. I also do not own the songs by Perfume, not matter how awesome they are.**

**A/N:**

**LIME?!**

**Akemi's Point Of View**

Light and I walked out of the door, with me waving goodbye to my brother.

"Light! Please have her back before midnight!" My brother called.

Light nodded.

By that time, we were both heading for a restaurant. Light, being the gentleman he was, opened the front door for me and we both walked inside, our hands slowly reaching each other, and then intertwining. We were then both escorted to a table near the window and given menus.

It went kind of awkward after that.

I looked around at the other people and noticed that Light and I were probably the only teenagers there.

"Hey, Light?" I murmured.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you go to this restaurant often?"

"I do occasionally, with my family. Why?"

"I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but don't you feel a little… intimidated? I mean, there are all these adults and… uh…"

"I find it interesting with the way they react to us,"

"Interesting?"

"Sometimes people think, 'What a cute couple those young ones are,' or something like that,"

"How do you know that? Have you taken another girl here before?"

"I can assure you, Akemi, the only girl I've ever wanted to go out with is… well, you."

I smirked. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He smirked in reply. He gently took hold of my right hand and brought it to his lips, to peck it softly. My eyes widened and of course, heat rose to my cheeks. I quickly snatched my hands back and looked down at my lap.

"You're such a flirt. How come you always make me blush like that?" I mumbled stubbornly.

He chuckled, and I'll admit, the smile on his face was really nice to look at.

"Gee, I don't know. I don't control your blushing reflexes," He answered my question.

I nodded. "I suppose you're right,"

At that point, the waitress walked over to our table and took our orders. What surprised me was the fact that the waitress winked at Light. Irritated, I sighed loudly, trying to get that woman away. Thank God Light didn't pay any attention to her. I glared at her back as she left.

I guessed Light noticed my expression because he asked, "Akemi? What's wrong?"

"You didn't take notice of that waitress?" I asked back.

"No… Why should I?"

"Well… she _**was **_taking our orders, and plus, she seemed to take a liking to you,"

"What? How do you know?"

"She winked at you," I replied bluntly.

"Well, I still don't like her. I don't see any reason why I should even look at her. Tonight is going to be about you and me only,"

"If you say so…"

**-x-x-x-x-**

After dinner, we went to the Karaoke place.

To tell you the truth, I had never been to karaoke before. I suppose I had never thought about going there, but Light and I passed it and we decided, 'Why not?'

After getting the karaoke books, we entered a dark room with a disco ball and a blue light inside. It was odd, but fun. There was food laid out on the table already, and the microphones were ready to use. What was really cool was that when I looked down at my white dress, it glowed.

"Wow," I smiled. "This is the first time I've been to Karaoke,"

"Really? I've been here a couple of times,"

"You have? You don't seem like the type who would sing,"

"I don't. My friends drag me here,"

"I see," I said as I took a seat. Light sat down next to me.

"Uhh, do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Only if you sing after my song," I replied, smiling.

He sighed, leaning back on the chair and running a hand through his hair. "Fine,"

I found a good enough song and began singing.

_**Negai / Wish by Perfume (Translated from Japanese to English)**_

_As I got up early and today's wind was smoothing my hair  
Things about you vaguely come up to my mind. It's like a softly floating cloud, isn't it?  
The sky gets higher and higher, and the air gets more chilly.  
What are you feeling? I was wondering alone._

_If we had a little more courage  
It might seem to come true  
But we think "it will come true, whether we try or not"  
Like parallel lines, our distance never changing.  
We have hesitated to think of our most precious feelings, haven't we?_

_Wishing to fix myself that divided in two.  
Along with a comfortable breeze, when I was able to sleep so long today  
I'm humming lalala lalala lalala...  
On a chilly night the sky gets higher and higher  
What are you feeling? I was wondering alone._

_Even thought we took the long way  
This our true wish._

The song finished and I turned to Light, handing him the microphone.

He looked a bit... stoned.

"I know I'm not a good singer, but you don't have to make that ridiculous face at me," I almost snapped.

"No, it's not that, your voice is actually quite nice," He said.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," I mumbled.

"No really --,"

"Just hurry up and sing," I sighed, giving him the mike.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Thanks for inviting me out today," I said to Light.

Yes, the date was over and I was at my doorstep.

"It's okay," He replied, smiling. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

I nodded. "Yep. I'll uh… See you tomorrow then,"

He hesitated a bit before leaving. He'd just unlocked my gate when I yelled, "Light!"

_Now's your chance._

He'd turned around, saying, "Ye—"

It was all in slow motion to me. I didn't know _**what**_ I was thinking.

But I had kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I'd realized that he was taller than I thought. It was a struggle to keep both my arms up there. I assumed that Light noticed this, so he snaked his hands around my waist.

I let go of the kiss and quickly looked down. Light laughed as he stroked my cheeks gently. "You're cute when you blush like that,"

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to say uh, good… goodnight," I mumbled in my snow white scarf.

Light placed his hand on the back of my head and slowly brought it closer to his chest. I felt his chin on the top of my head. He sighed in contentment and let go of me after three seconds. He leaned in and pecked me on the forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight, my Akemi," He whispered in my ear.

He then left my house.

I quickly ran to my front door, hands shaking and fiddling with my keys. The door opened before I could do it myself. I looked up to see my brother with a straight line as his mouth, as if he were trying to hold his smile.

"I saw what you did to Light-kun," He said.

My mouth dropped open and an immense blush came over my cheeks. "Y-You watched us kiss?!"

"Just a little," He chuckled.

I pouted. "You're so… ugh!"

Touta continued to laugh as I walked upstairs to my room.

I did my nightly routine and dropped onto the bed, exhausted.

Whilst making an effort to sleep, three words echoed in my mind.

"_Goodnight, my Akemi,"_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Of course, I woke up the next morning getting ready for school. As I put on my school shoes, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, good morning, onii-chan," I smiled.

"Good morning, Akemi. Listen, about last night…" Matsuda said.

"W-What about it?" I began to get nervous. He wasn't having second thoughts about this relationship, was he?

"Sorry that I laughed at you last night… I didn't mean to annoy you like that," He apologized.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm guessing that's normal in a brother / sister relationship, right? At least, from what I've seen in the movies… wondered.

He chuckled and handed me my lunch I'd made earlier.

"Thank you! I'm off now!" I beamed at him.

"Have a nice day," He replied.

I walked out the door and said back, "You too!"

**-x-x-x-x-**

I walked past the school gates and was immediately swarmed with girls from my class.

"How was that date with Light?!" Maki asked.

"Eh? Ah, it was good…" I replied, getting nervous with all the ears listening.

"And? AND?!" Maki squealed.

"And what?!" I fake squealed back.

"Did you guys… kiss?" Maki smiled slyly.

My eyes widened and my looked down at the cement ground, trying to hide my blush.

"You DID?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Maki screamed.

The other girls screamed as well.

Oh God.

I managed to squeeze myself out of that crowd and I walked to my homeroom.

As I slid the door open, I was welcomed with a giant hug from Ami.

"Ami?!" I yelled.

"I heard about the date between you and Light-san! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO KISSED!" She squealed.

"SHOOSH! Not so loud!" I cried.

Oh, but it was too late.

"Eh?! Seriously? You and Light kissed?" Akira asked.

"Ah…" I began.

"We did," I heard a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around quickly. "Light! Ah, good morning!"

"Good morning," He smiled.

The girls squealed and the boys went 'ooh'.

"What're you people doing out here? Class is starting, so get to your seats!" The teacher approached.

"Oh crap!" Akira muttered, and quickly ran to his desk.

I walked inside calmly with Light to our desks.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Okay, class is dismissed," The teacher announced.

"Hey, Akemi?" I heard Light's voice at my desk.

"Yes?" I replied.

I could've sworn I heard Ami giggle in the background.

"Could I uh… talk to you alone for this break?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered, getting up and packing my things.

I left the classroom with Light and I looked back to see Ami about to burst laughing.

I felt Light's hand hold mine and he took me behind the school.

He had stopped, saying, "Akemi,"

"Yes?" I said, observing the area around me.

He bowed down slightly. "Will you… be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, it's just, I mean, last night we went out on a date and all then I was thinking—"

"We kissed last night, Light. I'd be happy to be your girlfriend,"

Light smiled, hugging me very closely.

Light placed his thumb on my chin, and then brought my lips to his.

He then introduced me to a whole new level of kissing.

He placed my hands on the back of his neck and he used his own arms to bring me closer. Light licked my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, and God, it felt really good. Fighting over dominance with our tongues, he won in the end. He moved away from my lips and kissed downwards from my lips, to my jaw, to my throat and neck. Light began nipping and sucking, hearing me moan his name quietly. _"Light,"_ I felt his mouth turn into a smirk as he continued to kiss my lips. I ran my fingers though his soft hair…

"You two snuck out to the back to make-out?! Oh, you're naughty!" I heard a voice giggle.

I turned around and my eyes widened. "M-MAKI-SAN?!"

"Maki… what are you doing here?" Light asked, holding back his anger.

"C'mon Light! Give the girl a break! You two are the hottest couple on campus; we always want to know what you two are up to!" Akira said from behind Maki.

"Akira-kun?! You were watching too?!" I cried. "This is so embarrassing…" I covered my face with my hands.

I felt Light's arm around my shoulder. "Maki, Akira, leave now,"

"But Light—"

"I said leave. Just try to respect our privacy sometimes,"

"I'm sorry, Light, Akemi-chan," Maki mumbled.

I shook my head. "I-It's okay,"

They both left and Light faced me.

"You okay?" He asked.

Still blushing, I replied, "I'm fine… Just the way you kissed me—"

"Yeah, Sorry."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have been so forceful on you. I'm sorry,"

"No! Don't be! I… actually enjoyed it very much,"

Light smiled. "I'm glad to hear that,"

He pecked me on my lips again and said, "We'll be late for class. Let's go,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm home!" I said as I opened my front door.

No answer.

The sun was already setting, so I was assuming my brother would be home by now.

"Onii-chan?" I yelled.

Still no answer.

"Look's like he'll be staying at work late today," I mumbled to myself.

I took off my shoes and put on slippers. I went up to my room and threw my bag on the bed, then began running down the stairs to the kitchen.

Then I heard a weird buzzing noise.

_Buzz… Buzzzzzzz_

I looked around. There was nothing.

But it sounded a hell of a lot like a camera zooming in...

"I must be imagining things,"

I tied my hair up in a bun ad began cooking dinner. When I finished my share of it, I left some on the plate for my brother, leaving a note in case I fell asleep by the time he came home.

I went upstairs to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Ten minutes later, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my room to change. I guess I opened the door a little too hard, because I hit the nearby lamp, and it smashed into pieces.

"Ah! Oh no… Matsuda's gonna kill me!" I panicked.

I fell to the ground and began picking up the pieces carefully. I then saw something rally peculiar.

"A… black wire? What's the thing attached to it…? A camera?!" I whispered to myself.

It was small, but obvious that it was a camera. I could see the small lens.

"No way! W-Who's been putting cameras in my room?!"

**Matsuda's Point of View**

I was at the headquarters with the team and L… I mean, Ryuuzaki said that today was the day we would observe my little sister.

I personally hated the fact that my sister was being watched. Even if it was from a smart guy like Ryuuzaki.

"I really don't think that this is a good idea…" I mumbled.

"Matsuda. Just endure it. It's for the Kira case, after all," Chief Yagami said.

I sighed and nodded hopelessly as I watched the televisions screen(s) with Akemi on it.

"_I'm home!"_ I heard my little sister's voice say.

She entered the house and looked around. _"Look's like he'll be staying at work late today,"_

I instantly felt guilty for leaving her at home like this without telling her.

Akemi stopped walked and looked around. _"I must be imagining things,"_

She began cooking dinner, and when she finished, she prepared an extra plate. Akemi then wrote a small note and placed it next to the food. Ryuuzaki zoomed in to read the note.

"Onii-chan, Sorry you had to stay at work late today. Please just reheat this food if it gets cold. It's your dinner, and try not to push yourself too hard at work. Please do your best. – Akemi," Ryuuzaki read out loud.

I tried to hide my smile.

"It seems that your little sister cares about you a lot, Matsuda," Ryuuzaki commented.

"Well, I _**am**_ practically her only family left," I nodded.

Akemi then went into the bathroom. My eyes widened.

"You put cameras in the _**bathroom**_?! Ryuuzaki, she's a girl! We can't watch her shower! This is all against the law anyway!" I immediately protested.

"We should keep an eye on her wherever she goes, anyway," Ryuuzaki said, not taking his eyes off the television.

I ran up to the screen and spread my arms out, making an effort to cover it. "What are you?! She's only 17! You can't watch her when she does… These things!"

"If you feel so uncomfortable about watching her shower, then you may close your eyes," Ryuuzaki suggested.

I looked at the others in the force. They were already covering their eyes, even Chief Yagami.

At least _**they**_ know when not to watch Akemi.

"F-Fine," I muttered, covering my eyes and going back to my seat.

She finished the shower about ten minutes later and it was then safe to look when she had a towel around her body. She walked to her room and the door then smashed a nearby lamp.

"_Ah! Oh no… Matsuda's gonna kill me!"_ She cried.

Akemi fell to the floor and began picking up the pieces. I looked at the smallest screen in the corner, seeing that one of the camera's had fallen. I looked back to the biggest one, where Akemi was.

"Oh no… She's going to find the camera, Ryuuzaki!" I realized.

He said nothing in reply.

"_A… black wire? What's the thing attached to it…? A camera?!"_

"Ack! She found the camera!" I slapped my forehead.

"_No way! W-Who's been putting cameras in my room?!"_ She panicked.

"This is bad. This is so bad. Oh so VERY bad..." I said in dismay. "What am I supposed to say to her when I get home? Ahh…"

"Say you don't know what it was doing there," Ryuuzaki said.

"I can't lie to my little sister!" I answered back. "That's it. I'm going home to tell her the truth when I get home,"

Everyone looked at Ryuuzaki.

"Go ahead. Also, please tell her that I'd like to meet her in this room tomorrow afternoon," He said.

"Eh? In person…?" I mumbled.

"Of course not. I'm going to be using my computer identity. If she's willing to join the case, I'll show her the real me," He replied.

"…But for now, let's observe her more,"

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapters, people. In return I made this chapter longer than it usually is... about ten pages long this time, instead of the usual seven! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE~! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Joining the Force?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**At the moment, I'm glaring at you.**

**Why?**

**BECAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT AKEMI TO BE WITH!!!**

**You better start voting DX**

**I have endings for both pairings, and if you don't start voting, I'm not going to write anything, because I have no idea who you want Akemi to be with.**

**SO REVIEW AND VOTE PEOPLE! I MUST KNOW, LIGHT? OR L?!**

… **And I'm sorry if I haven't told you to vote before DX**

**In Reply to michi-nin:**

**Haha xD PERFUME FTW ! Aren't their dances so cool ?!**

**In Reply to .StoryTimeAfterRegret.:**

**XDD Thanks ! ... And sorry about the mistakes I made for the last chapter DX**

**In Reply to Shashuko The Paisley Maiden:**

**I have made sweet, sweet L into a pervert... u_u" OH WELL XD IT'S FUNNER THAT WAY !**

**In Reply to 13Lulu:**

**I'm sorry... DX I'll try my best next time !**

**And to the rest of my reviwers, I LOVE YOU SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME DX ( Don't forget to vote 8D )  
**

**Akemi's Point of View**

I was panicking and I didn't know what to do.

I found one camera in my room, who knows how many more there would be?

I didn't know how to change into my clothes, so I used that old technique people do when you cover yourself with a towel and change.

As soon as I was done with that, I quickly took the phone and dialed Light's number.

I began ringing, and Light's mom answered.

"_Hello, Yagami residence,"_ She answered.

"Yagami-san! This is Akemi… C-Can I please speak to Light?"

"_Akemi-chan! Yes, of course,"_

"_Light! Akemi-chan's on the phone for you!" _I heard her call out.

"_Hello, Akemi?"_ I heard Light's voice on the receiver.

"Light! Light, you have to come over right away, please," I begged.

"_Why? Is there something wrong?" _Light asked.

"T-There are camera's… In my house…" I whispered.

Light was silent.

"Light?"

"_I'll be over there soon," _Light answered.

"I understand… L-Light!" I said before he hung up.

"_Yes?"_

"I love you," I murmured.

"_I love you too," _He said back.

We hung up and I waited for his arrival.

**Light's Point of View**

Crap.

This is just great.

Not only is L putting camera's in my house, he decides to put them in my girlfriend's house as well…

I thought they would've trusted me by now, since I'm in the force with them…

I went downstairs and quickly grabbed a coat.

"Okaa-san, I'll be gone for a while," I said.

"Eh? Where are you going?" My mother asked.

"To Akemi's house. She needs me right now," I answered.

I heard Sayu giggle and nudge me. "Be careful Light; don't eat her up _**too**_ much,"

I rolled my eyes and flicked her forehead. "We're not going to do _**that**_,"

Sayu laughed some more. "Sure, sure,"

My mother waved me goodbye. "Ignore your sister, honey, be back soon,"

I nodded and took an apple before leaving. "Bye,"

As soon as I was out of my property, I began talking to the shinigami following me, Ryuk.

"_**So there are cameras in your girl's house too, huh? Maybe she's Kira number two!" **_Ryuk chuckled.

I threw the apple in my pocket to Ryuk. "I doubt my girlfriend is Kira. She hardly seems the type who would want to kill criminals… or anyone at all for that matter,"

"_**Whatever you say, Light," **_He began enjoying his little red fruit.

But I couldn't help but think over what Ryuk said. Maybe Akemi _**was**_ Kira Two.

"Ryuk," I said.

"_**Hmm?"**_ He replied.

"Search for cameras while we're in Akemi's house,"

"_**Got it," **_Ryuk nodded.

I reached Akemi's house and knocked on her door.

"Light!" I heard her voice from the inside.

She opened the door and threw herself into my arms. She was crying.

"Akemi… Akemi! What's wrong? Tell me everything," I told her.

She held my hand and led me to the couch.

Akemi stopped her tears and explained. "I came home from school today and my brother wasn't home, s-so I made some dinner for him and I heard buzzing noises. I took a shower, and then I accidentally broke a lamp. I picked up all the shattered pieces a-and there I found a wire and I followed the wire and… there was a small camera,"

I hugged her tightly. "Show me where it was," I whispered.

She took my hand again and led me upstairs to her room.

**Matsuda's Point of View**

My little sister had called Light, and when he came over, they hugged, and Akemi led him to her room.

"Oh my God," I blushed, mouth dropping open.

I looked at the Chief. He had about the same expression.

"Their not going to… Would they? Chief, would Light-kun…?" I began.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, Matsuda," He answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Look, they're investigating the camera and the lamp," L pointed to the screen.

Akemi was standing back as Light analyzed the camera.

"Oh good. They don't look like they have any intention of doing _**that**_," I sighed.

**Light's Point of View**

I looked at the camera, pretending to concentrate until Ryuk told me where the other cameras were.

"_**Yo, Light, I found another camera,"**_ Ryuk said.

I stood up and followed the shinigami. He led me to the bathroom and pointed to the top corner of the ceiling. The camera was mostly covered, except for the lens. The camera was white this time, to match the color of the wall. Akemi followed me and I turned to her.

"You don't mind if I break a bit of your wall do you?" I asked.

"No, no, not at all… Just as long as you get the cameras out," She urged.

"Do you have a hammer or anything?" I questioned.

She left the bathroom and came back within thirty seconds, a hammer in her hand.

I kissed her forehead as she handed me the tool.

I climbed onto the edge of the bathtub and reached up to the camera. I took the hammer and began gently hitting the wall around the lens. As soon as I was done with that, I pulled the camera out.

Akemi gasped and hit her forehead. "How could I have missed that?! Someone's been watching me shower and… Ugh!"

I sighed and gave her the small device.

"Don't worry, it's off now, and I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this," I assured her, kissing her softly.

Ryuk signaled me when he found cameras, and I pretended to search around, trying to make it less obvious that I knew where each camera was.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I had managed (Or rather, Ryuk did) to find most of the cameras. Ryuk said that he could sense there were more cameras; it's just that he couldn't find them.

And so, Akemi and I were sitting on the couch together. Akemi clutched onto my shirt whilst we watched the TV.

I looked at the time. Already 10:00pm.

"I'd better go. It's getting late," I told her.

Akemi sighed and nodded. "Got it. Your mother might be worrying about you,"

I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered in her ear.

Akemi smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. She began kissing my lips, using similar techniques I used this afternoon. I smirked and began rubbing her back and waist. She pushed my shoulders back a little, laying me down on the couch. Akemi straddled me and continued kissing me. I ran my fingers through her soft long hair, and she began kissing my neck. I smirked even more and said,

"Copying what I did to you this afternoon?"

"Only this time, I'm on top of you," Akemi breathed onto my neck.

She began kissing at my throat, and I groaned as quietly as I could. She then moved her sweet lips to my ear, nipping then gently. I felt her smile when she heard my reaction. Akemi went back to attending my lips.

Twenty minutes later, I felt that 'surge' that I really shouldn't have felt. She stopped kissing because… well, she felt my 'surge'.

Akemi giggled. "I suppose we're going further than usual,"

I was on top of her now, and I nodded.

"I really should be getting home," I smiled.

Akemi nodded. "And this time, I won't delay you by kissing you,"

I kissed her neck softly before lifting myself off her.

She sat up and straightened her hair. Akemi walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah. Goodnight, Akemi,"

"Goodnight," Akemi beamed. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I kissed her lips lightly before leaving.

"_**Geez, you were all over that girl. You'd better watch out if you go too far. She might kill you in her 'Death Note',"**_ Ryuk laughed his head off.

I rolled my eyes. "There's no possible way that she's Kira two…"

But somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt like Ryuk was making sense.

I reached my house and was about to open the door when I heard a girl's voice.

"Yagami Light," She said.

I turned around. "Who's there?"

A girl came out of the shadows. She was cute, but not my type, I suppose. She had blonde hair, and had that gothic Lolita type clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I heard Ryuk snicker.

I wonder what he was so amused about.

"I'm Amane Misa… and I'm the second Kira,"

**Akemi's Point of View**

Light had left the house, and about half an hour later, Matsuda came home.

"Welcome home!" I smiled.

He blushed and nodded. "I'm back,"

I was confused, but showed him to dinner.

I wrote the note in case I fell asleep before you came home. Looks like it wasn't needed," I explained before throwing the piece of paper in the bin.

"Let me reheat that for you, Onii-chan," I took his plate and put it in the microwave.

Matsuda nodded and took a seat.

He was silent after that. All that was heard was the microwave.

"Hey, Onii-chan. What's wrong? You seem… quieter than usual," I asked.

He shook his head furiously. "N-Nothing's wrong!"

"Hm…?" I tilted my head. "Yeah, something's wrong,"

"There isn't anything wrong! A-Absolutely nothing!" He stood up, and then sat back down.

I nodded, pretending to believe his answer.

The microwave beeped and I took out the food. I was about to place the plate in front of my brother, but before I reached within a meter before him, he fell to the ground, on his knees and bowing.

"Akemi! I'm so, so, SO SORRY!" He cried.

"Eh? W-What are you talking about?!" I was about to help him up, but he said one thing that shocked me.

"I'm part of the group who placed the cameras in this house," Matsuda said quickly.

I dropped the plate of food and stared at him with wide eyes. "W-Why?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and cringed. "WHY?!"

"It's L!" He explained.

I was suddenly enraged. "L?! L TOLD YOU TO DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM?!?!" I grabbed my brother's collar and shook him furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, Akemi!" He yelped.

My eyes widened once I realized what I was doing. "Oh… Oh god,"

I let go of my brother's collar and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Onii-chan. I'm sorry,"

Matsuda hugged back gently. "I'm the one who is… I… saw what you and Light-kun did,"

I blushed and let go of him quickly. "I… see,"

"I had to tell you the truth about all of this, Akemi… And L told me that he wants to meet you again tomorrow afternoon, after school," Matsuda looked down.

I frowned. "Why should I have anything to do with L?"

"Think about it, maybe you can beat him up tomorrow about putting cameras in the house. Oh and by the way, I was totally against the whole thing in the first place," Matsuda waved his hands in front of him.

I sighed. "Okay… I'll meet him tomorrow. But only to give him a good punch in the face,"

Matsuda nodded nervously. "Got it,"

**Light's Point of View**

Misa and I were up in my room now, and she had explained everything to me in a nearby park, since it was risky talking about it in the house, with all the cameras.

"What's the catch?" I said when I opened the door to my room.

I sat down at my desk and she bowed in front of me. "Please let me become your girlfriend!"

"What?" I grimaced.

"I want you to be my boyfriend! When I first saw you, I fell in love… So please! I don't care if you don't want me! I'll try my best to make you love me!" Misa begged.

I sighed. "Sorry, you're going to have to think of something else. I'm already in love with another girl,"

"But she's not your girlfriend, is she?" Misa smiled.

"She is my girlfriend," I answered.

"NO!" Misa cried. She fell to the floor and hugged one of my legs. "Light can only be mine, and no one else's!"

"Well then, that's impossible,"

"Please…" She cried. "As much as I hate it, and that girl you're talking about… I'll be willing to share you if you'd be my boyfriend,"

"And for that, you'd do what I want?" I asked.

I felt Misa nod.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her. "Very well,"

I somehow feel that I'm going to regret this.

**Akemi's Point of View**

The next day at school Light had spent more time with me than usual.

But what shocked me was the girl standing at the gate, waiting for Light. She waved at him happily.

"Amane Misa? You know her?" I asked Light.

He sighed frustratingly and marched up to Misa without answering my question.

"Hey!" I ran along to keep up.

"I told you not to go to my school," Light scolded.

"But I want to! After all, you're my—" Light covered her mouth.

"Don't you even think about saying it," Light threatened.

"Light… What are you doing? She's a celebrity, you can't really hurt her like that or else you know… A bodyguard could beat you up," I chuckled.

Misa giggled as well. "Exactly!" She removed Light's hand. "I like the way this girl thinks!" She hugged me.

"I-I'm Matsuda Akemi," I bowed.

"You've got a really pretty name," She smiled.

"Thank you, Amane-san,"

"Oh please, don't call me 'Amane-san', it makes me feels so old," Misa shook her head. "Call me Misa-Misa!"

I nodded. "Okay, Misa-Misa!"

Light held my shoulders and pulled me away from Misa. "Light… What are you doing?"

Misa nodded too. "Misa wonders why you're taking her new friend away from her,"

Light rolled his eyes. "Misa, this is a very close friend of mine. I'd rather you didn't do anything to her,"

I was REAL confused when I heard that.

Very close friends don't make-out, do they?

"What? But Light, I thought I was your girl---" I began, but Light covered my mouth.

"You're Light's girlfriend?" Misa asked with wide eyes.

I nodded as I struggled to get Light's hand off.

Misa gasped, and then glared at me.

Light sighed and let go of my mouth.

"THIS is your girlfriend?!" Misa complained.

"You got a problem with that?!" Light yelled.

Misa's eyes widened at Light's outburst and held her head down. "N-No,"

Okay, I was REALLY confused then.

"Akemi!" I heard my voice being called out.

I turned around to see my brother coming out of a black car.

…It wasn't his car.

"Onii…chan?" I wondered.

He ran up to Light and me. "You two! It's time to go to the headquarters!"

Light looked at me as I looked at him.

Matsuda's gaze went from us to Misa within a second. "Misa-Misa!"

He said it too loudly, that other students around finally noticed the celebrity, crowding around Misa.

"Light~!" Misa reached out for him.

Light dodged, grabbed my hand and ran to the car with my brother.

We got inside and drove away, escaping the mob surrounding Misa.

"Light," I turned to him.

"…Yes?" He answered.

"Are you… Dating Misa-Misa?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Not… exactly," Light mumbled.

"How can you 'not exactly' date a person?"

"Misa just has a very big crush on me," Light explained. "So big, she follows me around…"

I crossed my arms after a while and sighed. "I'll believe you… for now,"

We got the headquarters as Matsuda led us to the room.

As soon as Light and I entered, two people from the force locked the door behind us.

I turned around quickly, "W-What?"

I looked around the room.

"I don't see anyone here who looks like L," I told my brother.

"Uh…" My brother chuckled nervously. "Light-kun, please come with us to this room,"

Matsuda led Light to a separate room with all the other force members except for Watari.

The door which Light went into closed, leaving just me and Watari.

"Uh…" I said nervously.

Suddenly, a large screen I didn't notice turned on, with a big 'L' on it.

"_Welcome, Akemi-chan," _L's distorted voice said.

I growled. "How dare you place cameras in my house?! That's against the law!"

"_I assure you, it was purely for research purposes,"_ He answered.

"What research?!"

"_Akemi-chan, I've been observing your habits, so please answer this question,"_

"What?" I grumbled.

"_Would you like to join the Kira Investigation team?"_

* * *

_Now then, this is a crucial part of the story that basically depends on all my READERS! You must vote by reviewing and telling me who you want Akemi to end up with! I will continuously repeat this until you people get the message... Oh, and I half expecting people to vote for L, because I myself, is an L fan xD He's just so adorable XDD_

_SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT AKEMI TO END UP WITH. NO CHAPTERS WILL BE WRITTEN UNTIL I KNOW FOR SURE WHO SHE ENDS UP WITH...._

_So basically, I'm putting this story in your hands xD You choose , and I'll write ~ !_

_... I'm listening to Vampire Knight Music at the moment xD_

_Onegai review .  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**beginChapter Six: Case.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, I know what ending to write down now XDD**

**In Reply to ****Shashuko The Paisley Maiden:**

**WRONG~! It seems to cliché, right? LOL, but no, the story has a different plot, dear :D I mean, SURE that stuff would eventually happen, but no, the main plot of the story is different XD**

**Akemi's Point of View**

I snorted. "Why would I want to join _**your**_ investigation team?"

"_Because Light-kun is a part of it,"_ He answered.

I didn't know what to say, so I turned to look at the door that Light entered.

**Light's Point of View**

"What is it that you guys want?" I asked as they pushed me onto a chair in the room.

"We're asking Akemi-chan to join the force, and we're letting her decide this on her own," Aizawa answered.

"So why bring me here in the first place?" I mumbled under my breath. "I'm already pissed that you guys put the cameras in her house,"

"L asked if he could talk to you after he discussed things with Akemi," My father told me sternly.

I watched the window through to the other room.

"It… kinda feels like we're interrogating her… Since we're in this room and on the other side, this window is just a mirror," Matsuda mumbled nervously.

"Don't take it too seriously, Matsuda. L's only asking Akemi if she could join the team," Ukita sighed.

I watched Akemi's reaction intently, waiting for her answer.

…Funny how Akemi always treated L with selfishness, and no one else.

**Akemi's Point of View**

I glared at the big giant letter L.

This seemed totally ridiculous, honestly.

I mean, I was arguing… with a _**letter**_.

"Just because my boyfriend is in the team, doesn't mean that I would follow him. I'm not one of those ditzy girls who do whatever their boyfriend tells them to," I instantly thought of Misa.

"_So what would make you join the team?"_ L asked.

I said sarcastically, "A billion dollars,"

"_Okay, done,"_ He answered coolly.

"Wait, what?" I gaped.

"_I'll send the money to your brother's bank account soon after this. Now you're on the team,"_

"I was being _**sarcastic**_… And there's no way you could have THAT much money,"

"_Well, I do… Getting paid and being one of the world's best detectives, you should be expecting that,"_

I grunted. "I don't need that money. I'll get rich fair and square,"

"_So there's nothing I can do to make you join the force?"_

"…Not really," I shrugged.

There WAS one thing. If he put any of my friends in danger… But that seems out of bounds to me.

"_So you're not going to join the case… huh?" _L mumbled.

I growled. "No!"

"_Maybe you're Kira,"_ He said.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?! I am NOT Kira! Why on Earth would you think I'm Kira?"

"_If I think about it carefully, there are big chances that Kira killed the criminals who ran into your parent's car. You might be a Kira supporter,"_

I froze. "H-How do you know about that?"

"_Matsuda,"_

I huffed and thought about the punishment I could give him later on.

"… _And looking through some files,"_

I frowned. "You… You are such a… Stalker!"

"_Now, now, don't stalkers normally do that to people they love?"_

"It counts either way!"

"…_Join the Kira Investigation Team and I might not suspect you of being Kira,"_

I grumbled. "Well, I do hate being mistaken for other things… Fine… I'll… Join. Don't expect me to do much though; I still see no reason why you chose me,"

"_Don't worry; you'll help us get to know our suspects. Welcome to the force, Akemi-chan,"_

Somehow, I feel this plan to make sure L doesn't think I'm Kira is going to backfire.

I saw Watari shift from the corner of my eyes as the large screen switch off. I turned to face Watari.

"Uh… What now?" I asked.

Watari took two steps to his left and revealed scruffy looking man.

Well, not exactly scruffy… More… Zombie-like, with his hunch-back like figure. He wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt, baggy pants and cheap joggers. His pale skin matched his messy black hair.

He slightly bowed… Uh, I mean, bent his back down a little more and said, "Nice to meet you in person, Akemi-chan,"

I was confused. Who was this guy? And how on Earth does he know me?

I glanced at Watari. He nodded, slightly pointed to the screen, and back to the man.

Then I realized what he was telling me.

"L?" I stood with my mouth slightly open.

The man nodded.

I shook my head. "You can't be L… I mean, I'm trying to be mean about your mannerisms, but you don't look like a world famous detective,"

He nodded again. "Your brother reacted the same way,"

"Prove to me that you're L," I crossed my arms together.

He placed his thumb in his mouth and crouched down to the floor, squatting.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a way to prove to you that I'm L," He answered.

"And you couldn't think about that… Maybe sitting on that chair over there? Normally?" I asked.

"If I don't sit like this, my reasoning ability will drop by 40%" He said, looking at the ground.

I tilted my head slightly and whispered, "What a strange guy,"

"'Only this time, I'm on top of you,'" He said out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" I blinked.

"What you said this evening with Light-kun," He murmured.

My mouth dropped open. "You're the one who put the cameras in the house, I assume?"

"Yes,"

"Pervert,"

"Do you believe I'm L now?"

"…You could be just another member in the force who heard that,"

"But you didn't see me that day when you gave bento boxes to everyone,"

I gasped quietly. "So… _**You're**_ L?"

He nodded.

My eyebrows furrowed, I walked up to him slowly, closed my fists and punched him in the face.

He flew back a bit. I was surprised he didn't hit me back.

"I suppose I deserved that," L rubbed his left cheek.

"L!" I heard cries from the inside of that room.

I turned around as the men piled out of the small room, running towards L. "Are you okay, L?!"

I glared at my brother, who helped him up.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said.

"Ryuuzaki?" I mumbled.

"It's his fake name. He'd rather us use it than L, for safety purposes," Light explained, who was now standing next to me, not helping L at all.

"I see," I murmured.

... I hate L.

**Light's Point of View**

I met L later on alone.

"Light-kun," L said, taking a seat on the couch.

"What is it, L?" I asked.

"It's about Akemi-chan," He said.

"What about her?"

"I have a liking to her. She's interesting, isn't she? You have a nice taste in women,"

"Where are you heading with this?"

L only grinned. "Oh, don't worry. You can leave the room now,"

I was confused but I opened the door to leave.

Before it was shut, L kept his eyes on me whispering,

"Good Luck, Light-kun,"

**Akemi's Point of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

A couple of weeks later, the pressure was really building up on me.

L was expecting me to get close to these entire suspects and on top of that, I had to balance my relationship with Light and getting on track with University.

Light and I went to the same university, of course.

And surprisingly, so did L… But he used a fake name, 'Ryuga Hideki,' the famous actor.

During the middle of school, Light, L and I met up to eat together.

I was the second to come, meeting L who was sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Hideki, hi," I mumbled.

L gave an odd smile and tapped beside him. "Hello Akemi-chan. Take a seat,"

I nodded, sitting next to him. He was in his usual, crouching position.

"How was your day so far, Akemi-chan?" L asked.

"Uh, fine thanks. And… How are you?" I answered.

"Just fine," L answered, lifting one corner of his mouth.

It's true; L and I have become somewhat good acquaintances. Although, I'll never be able to admit that he's my… friend.

"Akemi!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned to my left and saw Light coming towards us.

"Sorry I'm late," Light said.

"Not at all, Light-kun," L said.

Then suddenly, I loud, high-pitched voice yelled, "Light~!"

We turned to the source of the voice.

"Ah," Light sighed frustratingly.

The petite blonde model ran up to us and waved. "Hello all!"

"Hey Misa-Misa," I smiled.

"What are you doing here, Misa?" Light groaned.

"I just wanted to see Light," She pattered her eyelids.

I rolled my eyes at this one. I'd learned to accept Misa's huge crush on Light. I knew that they could never make it together, and Light wouldn't dare kiss her, since I'm the one he's dating.

"Misa-Misa?!" L grinned. "Light, you're dating Misa-Misa?"

I frowned. _No, he's dating me._

"Well, no---" Light's sudden grimace turned into a smile. A scary smile.

Misa looked at L and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you! I'm Amane Misa,"

L took her hand gratefully. "Oh, I know you. I've been a big fan ever since the August issue of Eighteen. I'm Ryuga Hideki,"

Misa just looked up, just above L's head. I could've sworn her eyes flashed red for a second.

"Ryuga… Hideki…" Misa said blankly.

Light held her shoulders, pushing her away from L. "Uh, maybe you should go back to doing your job,"

Misa shook her head a bit and said cheerfully, "Anything for Light~!"

Then someone screamed, "Oh my God, AMANE MISA?!"

Not again.

The scream was heard by plenty of people and they all crowded around Misa.

I stood up to join the crowd, to see what Misa would do in this situation.

All she did was smile and wave as everyone called her cute.

Suddenly, Misa squealed and said, "Somebody groped me from behind!!"

"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I'll find out whoever is responsible for this," L stated.

Misa giggled cutely. "Oh, Hideki, you're so funny,"

I heard another male student say, "Aw, man, I wanna touch her now,"

Uh, ew.

An older woman then barged through the crowd. She didn't look like a teacher here.

"Misa! It's time, so we have to go… Unless you're planning to be late, _**again**_?!" She grabbed Misa's hand.

I'm guessing that's her manager.

"No, I'm sorry, Y-Yoshi," Misa apologized.

"Let's go," Yoshi said, dragging Misa away.

"Oh, okay." Misa waved goodbye. "Bye Light~! I'll see you after I'm finished with work! I miss you already~!"

"No way, Light's dating Misa-Misa?!" A student whispered.

"Who would've thought he could land a hot model?" Another whispered.

I growled, scaring the people in front of me.

I grabbed Light's shirt.

"Tell me now... Are you dating Amane Misa?" I frowned.

"Ooooh, looks like a lover's quarrel," A male student snickered. "Light's dating TWO hot chicks! Nice one,"

I glared at the student. "You better find your own life to talk about, mister,"

He squeaked, bowed and ran.

I turned back to Light. "Tell me the truth,"

Light sighed. "I'm only dating her to use her,"

I grimaced. "Use her? For what? …Sex?!"

Light shook his head. "No, no!"

"Then what? Money?" I asked.

"No!"

"What is it?!"

"…It's complicated,"

I sighed, letting go of his shirt. "I couldn't believe that you'd actually dare to cheat on me,"

Light shook his head some more. "No! The only girl I'll ever love is you, Akemi,"

I sure hoped that he wasn't lying, but I couldn't lose to a girl like Misa.

It was shameful.

I looked at him. "…Just don't… Don't do stuff to her that we do. Like holding hands and hugging and kissing!"

Light hugged me. "Thank you. I love you. Thank you,"

I shook my head and pushed him away. "I got to get to class,"

"Akemi-chan?" L said.

I glanced at him before I continued walking.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I reached the headquarters soon after school finished.

"Hey everyone. I got you guys some food if you're hungry at all," I said, taking out a plastic bag and placing it on a nearby table.

I walked up to L and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned. "Yes, Akemi-chan?"

I took out something from my pocket. "Here's a lollipop. Enjoy,"

He grinned. "Thank you, Akemi-chan,"

He took the lollipop wrapper off and began sucking it happily.

I sighed. "So who are the suspects I'm supposed to get to know now?"

"Actually, there's something different I want you all to look at today," L answered. "Watari, please get a visual of her,"

The screens switched to Amane Misa, blindfolded and tied up.

Everyone gasped.

"L! What's the meaning of this?!" The chief yelled.

"I've apprehended her of suspicion of being the second Kira. I'm afraid this is necessary," L said.

"Well, we know Amane could be guilty, considering the tapes we found in her room. But nonetheless, L…" The chief grimaced.

"There's no mistake. All we need is a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills. If she knows Kira, and if so, who Kira really is. Watari, take the necessary precautions but beyond that, you're free to do whatever has to be done, okay? Just make her speak," L answered.

"I understand, L," Watari nodded.

"Oh and Mr. Yagami," L continued.

"Huh?" He said.

"Light has now become a prime suspect. I'm probably going to bring him in for interrogation as well. Please be prepared for that," L said.

"Wha--?" Chief began.

"Ryuuzaki," I said, watching the screen. "Misa's talking,"

"Quick, Watari, add the audio," L ordered.

"_I can't take it anymore. Kill me. Please,"_ Misa's voice begged.

"What…?" Aizawa's confused voice spoke.

"_Kill me. Just kill me. Please!"_ Misa cried.

"Maybe this is too much…" Matsuda whispered.

"He's right," Aizawa said. "We've pushed too far,"

"Misa Amane, can you hear me?" L said into the microphone.

"_I can hear you… Please just kill me now,"_ Misa said.

"Does that mean you would like to confess as to being the second Kira?" L asked.

"_I don't know anything about the second Kira! I… can't take this anymore," _She replied sadly. _"I'D RATHER BE DEAD! If you want to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?"_

Then it seemed like she was talking to someone else, even though she was alone.

"_Yes. Kill me. Yes I do. Oh, I can't take it anymore. Kill me… You can't! No, you can't! Please just kill me! Fine. If you won't, then I will!"_ Misa screamed

She stuck out her tongue and pressed her teeth over them, biting it. She squeaked in pain, but she went on.

"Watari. Stop her. Don't let her bite her tongue off," L said.

Watari nodded once and headed off to stop Misa.

I sighed, took a seat next to L and leaned my head on my hands. He looked at me.

"What's wrong, Akemi-chan?" L asked.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far on this?" I muttered.

L didn't say anything, so I continued.

"As much as I dislike Misa… This is really… Sickening," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Akemi-chan," L answered. "But this is what I must do,"

I shook my head. "If she turns out innocent, you're going to get another hard punch from me, Ryuuzaki,"

L smiled. "I understand, Akemi-chan,"

How can he be so happy about getting hit?

… I really hate L.

* * *

_You can guess who's winning by a landslide xD Please review on this chapter, and vote some more~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Imprisoned. Shock.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**Err .. just because there isn't much going on , doesn't mean the story's not moving forward / is a filler .**

**-_-  
**

**You know who you are .**

**Just try to appreciate the chapters as they come .**

**Light's Point of View**

"_**Are you sure you really want this, Light?"**_ Ryuk asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah," I answered.

"_**Okay… I never would've thought the Death Note I gave you would end up being abandoned and buried,"**_ Ryuk muttered.

"Listen to me, Ryuk. For the time being, I'm just hiding it, but it's still mine, until you hear the following words: 'Get rid of it,'" I said slowly for the shinigami to understand. "When I say those words, regardless of the context, assume that I want to relinquish the ownership of this Death Note,"

"_**I have no idea what you're up to, Light, but I got it,"**_ Ryuk understood.

**Akemi's Point of View**

A few days passed, and Misa was still tied up. During that time slot, she had lost consciousness just after she began biting her tongue… But she was awake now, with a totally different personality from before.

"_Stalker-san, hello, mister, where are you?"_ Misa said in her cute, high pitched voice. _"Do you think we can stop this game?"_

"Stalker? Where on Earth did she get that? …What's with the new attitude all of a sudden?" Aizawa mumbled.

"_C'mon Stalker-san… this is illegal, you have to stop, Please?" _Misa whined.

"Why has she acted like this after she regained consciousness?" Aizawa wondered.

"Does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Matsuda frowned.

I snorted. "She doesn't have to 'play' dumb,"

"_Okay, what about this. Can you at least take off my blindfold? I'd like to see how Stalker-san looks like,"_ The blonde girl tried negotiating.

"Matsuda, Call Mogi here for me," L ordered.

"What? Oh, just a second, Ryuuzaki. Here," My brother said.

Mogi was now in front of L.

"Mogi-san, when you caught Amane Misa, you made it clear that she was a suspect, correct?" L asked.

"Yes. Like you told me to, I blindfolded her and covered her mouth, telling her that she was… suspected of being the second Kira," Mogi answered. "I made sure that she heard me. She stopped struggling when I put the blindfold and handcuffs on her. It was as if she accepted it,"

"_What if I give you my autograph, or shake your hand? Ah! I know! I can give you a kiss on the cheek! Oh, c'mon, I won't run away, I promise~!"_ Misa grinned, even though she couldn't see.

"Amane Misa," L spoke into the microphone.

"_Huh? Yes, Stalker-san?" _Misa answered. _"Are you planning to release me?"_

"Before you passed out… You barely spoke a word to us, and you even asked me to kill you. Now you're claiming ignorance?" He said.

"_Huh? I… don't understand. I mean, you __**were**__ the one who knocked me out and brought me here, right? Wait… I get it. This is some kind of 'Misa Interrogation Fantasy". Am I right?"_

I cringed at the thought of anyone having a sick imagination like that. "Ew,"

"Do you have any idea at all why I'm detaining you here?" He asked.

"_Isn't it because I'm a celebrity? It's obvious, right? Oh, but you're the first stalker who's gone this far… It's kinda scaring me," _Misa murmured.

My brother growled. "Hey, Amane! No one is buying this, so cut it out!"

I blinked at him. "I never thought you could yell like that, Onii-chan,"

Matsuda shut his mouth and frowned some more.

"_Oh, this is getting scary now… What's going on? Please let me go, I can't stand it anymore! Ah… I need to go to the bathroom. I have to go the bathroom again, okay?"_

"It's only been about four minutes since your last toilet break. I'm afraid you have to hold it," L answered.

"_Eh?! But you have to let go! It's the only time you let me go and move around. Plus, you'll get to watch! Isn't that what you want?! You pervert!"_

"I'm a… pervert?" L whispered quietly.

I sighed. "I already told you that,"

L smiled. "But it sounds so nice coming from your voice, it doesn't sound like an insult,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'll take Misa to the bathroom," I stood up and walked to the room where Misa was held.

I guess she heard the door open, because she said, "Ah! Stalker-san? Will you let me go toilet?"

I grimaced and said in a different voice, "We're not stalkers. Now, don't try to run away as I take you to the bathroom,"

Misa nodded with that metal blindfold around her eyes as she took my hand after I untied her.

I waited by the cubicle door as Misa did her business. When she was done, she said quietly,

"Is Light okay?"

I cringed at the soft tone of her voice, but I had to act.

"Who's Light?"

"Uh…Never mind… I suppose you'll find out sooner or later," She answered.

I helped her wash her hands and sent her back to the small empty room.

"Bye, bye, nice stalker-san," Misa said as I left.

I exhaled as I returned back to the headquarters.

"Welcome back, Akemi-chan. I suppose you got to know Misa better? She seemed to be nicer to you than the rest of us," L turned to look at me.

I didn't answer and only shrugged.

L went back to the microphone. "Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Yagami Light is? If so, why did you approach him?"

"What?" I whispered. "Why is Light in this? Isn't he working _**with**_ you?"

L ignored my question.

"_Huh? What do you mean? How could I not know who my own boyfriend is?"_

Grr.

"Where's this all coming from…?" Aizawa muttered.

Then L's cell phone rang. He picked it up with his usual stance.

"Nice timing. It's Light," L said. "Please turn the audio and visual off,"

"Yes. Yes, I understand completely. We'll be expecting you in room K2801," L continued.

He hung up and the chief said, "Is my son coming here?"

"Yes. And he has something important to say to us," He answered.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked.

"I suppose you'll have to wait until Light comes to the hotel. Which of course, we'll be leaving now,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

So, we all waited for Light's arrival in a hotel room. A nice room at that.

L, being his usual self, was swirling his lollipop in his coffee… That had more than seven sugar cubes in it.

I looked at the time. It was nearing the morning, and I didn't sleep a bit last night. It was almost 6am.

I stood up, making the other force member turn their heads towards me.

"I uh, have to go now. I have some plans. Ami's expecting me this morning at her house," I said, glancing at my watch once more.

L nodded. "Who might Ami be?"

"My best friend from high school. She goes to a different university though," I answered, reaching for the door.

"Hmmm, I see," L raised his eyebrows.

I smiled a bit and waved goodbye as I opened the door.

"Light!" I yelped.

My boyfriend was standing at the doorway, about to turn the handle, but I guess I beat him to it.

"Akemi, good morning," Light smiled.

I nodded. "Good morning, Light,"

Still, I felt a little awkward around him about the whole Misa ordeal.

"I'm leaving now, so if you guys could fill me in later, I'd appreciate it," I said, turning to the force.

They all nodded as I took my steps outside.

"Akemi!" Light called.

I turned around. "Yes…?"

Light hesitated a bit before leaning down to kiss my lips. "Have a good day,"

My cheeks tinted pink and I nodded, acting casual about it. "Ah, yeah. You too,"

I then pressed the button on the elevator nearby a million and one times.

"Gee, the elevators seem to be really slow today," I laughed nervously.

Light only chuckled before entering the room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I finished visiting Ami for the day, because she needed help.

You know, the usual problems girls have… like… Boys... And by boys, I mean her crush on my brother. And 'that time of month'. And shopping…

I had received a message from L saying that they were no longer at the hotel, but at the headquarters.

I emailed him back, saying,

"_I understand. I'll meet up with you there in ten minutes."_

And I did. Ten minutes later, I opened the door to the headquarters, handing out food for each person in the force as always. They all grimaced as I handed them their lunch.

"What's wrong?" I asked my brother. "Do you not like this food?"

"N-No, it's not that… it's just…" My brother murmured.

L cut him off, saying, "Akemi-chan, how about delivering some food to a suspect in the room near Misa's?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Uh, sure." I grabbed a spare lunch box from the plastic bag and walked out to find that room.

I found it, but it certainly wasn't a room.

"A… jail cell?" I murmured.

I walked to the front of the bars, opened the lock and almost dropped the lunch box in my hands.

"L-Light?! You're a suspect?!" I covered my mouth with one of my hands.

Light looked at the ground, as if he were ashamed.

I ran to his side and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Tell me you're not Kira. Tell me it's not true," I whispered.

Light didn't say anything. I faced him. "How? Why?"

He couldn't do anything to me at all, since he was handcuffed.

Light shrugged a little. "I think… I could be Kira,"

"But that's just not possible," I said. "There's no way you could be Kira, I mean… Just…"

Though it made sense. Light suddenly begins using Misa, who is suspected of being the second Kira. He could be… just _**COULD**_ be Kira. There were small chances of it being true...

But I shook my head instead.

"Akemi…" Light mumbled.

"Yes, Light?" I answered.

"…Kiss me,"

I breathed and leaned my lips onto his, holding his cheek. I let go soon after that.

"You're not Kira," I told him as I began feeding him his food.

Later on, I returned to the headquarters. My brother tried his best not to look at me, but every time he did, he sent an apologetic look.

And I felt like punching L again. Like, really hard.

Of course, I couldn't.

I scanned the room. I then eyed L.

"Where's… Chief Yagami?" I asked slowly.

L switched the screen to a room with a man inside. A jail cell, like Light's, in fact. I gasped when I realized the man inside was his father.

"What?! How? Why?!" I looked at L, wanting some answers.

"Mr. Yagami decided that it was best to spend his time in a cell, because he couldn't handle the fact that his son may be Kira," He explained.

"This is all so… bizarre," I shook my head.

L shrugged. "This is all part of the business I work in,"

I took a breather and he asked, "Akemi-chan, would you like me to show you how I make my coffee?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought a bit. It was random, but…

"Uh… Sure. I need something to distract me anyway," I answered.

L stood up in his hunched ways and led me to the nearby kitchen, and took out all the ingredients he needed.

Not that I really cared. I was too busy thinking about Light.

L didn't seem to mind either, since he was making his sweet coffee, with such a concentrated face.

I leaned against the counter. "Light couldn't possibly… be Kira, right?"

L sighed. "There's a small chance, Akemi,"

I shook my head and laughed it off. "Ah… Sorry. I'm too busy worrying about that when I should be studying the suspects,"

L's expression was serious. He walked over to me slowly and eventually was right in front of me, too close for comfort.

"Uh…" I said. "L you're a little too close here,"

L didn't say anything and placed his thumb on my chin. His face leaned closer.

"No, L, sto—"

But it was too late. L gently placed his lips over mine. It was… such a sweet kiss. He let go after a bit and whispered sadly,

"You shouldn't always think about him when there are others… who…"

He never did finish his sentence. All he did was take his coffee and left the room.

My heart was beating…

Way too fast.

Something's wrong here.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I couldn't look at L the same way again.

He acted normally to me, as if the kiss never happened.

This really bugged me, since I kinda… wanted him to act differently towards me.

So, there I was, going out with some guy who was suspected of being Kira.

L kept Mogi near me, following me, to make sure that if the man tried anything, he'd stop it right away.

Hey, you'll never know.

So this time, the suspect's name was Satoshi Toru… and when I first saw him… I was… disgusted.

He looked to be a mid-thirty year old man, for crying out loud.

What was L trying to make me do?

I met Toru in a bar. Of course, I used a fake ID to get in. I sat next to the man and ordered a mild drink.

I turned to him and smiled. "My name is Hinamori Itsuko," I held out my hand to him.

He smiled sheepishly and took my hand, introducing himself as well.

"So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a dump like this? Shouldn't you be getting home to your boyfriend~?" Toru winked.

As much as I cringed inside, I giggled and played along. "Oh no, Toru-kun, you're making me blush! I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm hoping I can find some new friends here!"

Toru chuckled. "Am I a new friend?"

I breathed and decided to make things work here. I leaned over to him and murmured. "I think you can be more than a friend,"

Toru smirked. "Let's go and find another place to… talk. We could get to know each other better over there,"

I nodded, a little hesitant.

_Okay, all I have to do is make him confess that he has something to do with being Kira. But if he's not… I'm going to be in trouble. I'll blame L for all of this if I get scarred for life, I guess._

He took my hand and began dragging me to the nearest… Love hotel.

Oh god.

I glanced behind me as I walked through the entrance with Toru. I saw Mogi in the shadows, giving me a small nod as he slowly walked inside. Toru took me to a room he had checked into. I looked behind again and saw Mogi, holding up his police badge to the reception, allowing himself to follow us.

I took a sigh of relief as we took the lifts.

Toru opened the door and smirked as he closed it.

"Now, you know how this works, right?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh… N-No, not really," I said, looking away from his face.

He shook his head. "You're so cute,"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else," I said quickly, before he took off anything else.

Toru raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Well, what is it?"

"It's about… Kira,"

"Kira? Oh, I'll admit it; I'm a Kira supporter,"

Finally, we're getting somewhere.

"Eh… Well, have you ever done something Kira related…?"

His raised eyebrow morphed his face into a frown.

"What are you doing anyway? Trying to talk about Kira when we could be doing _**other**_things…" He pointed to the bed.

"Uh, actually, I'd rather not…"

"Too late, Hinamori,"

I yelped as he forced me down onto the bed. I squirmed out of his tight grip.

"Stop it! STOP!" I yelled.

Toru only smirked as he said, "Nobody can hear you, sweetie,"

I spat at his face.

He groaned as he wiped away my spit, he glared at me, and then punched me in the face.

I cried in pain and screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!"

The door was then kicked down, Mogi stood there, holding a gun to Toru.

Toru instantly raised his hands.

The next person who entered the room surprised me. He ran to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"…L?" I rubbed my cheek.

"Are you okay, Akemi-chan?" L asked, concerned.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the headquarters?" I asked back.

L sighed. "How can I let you say with _**that**_ man?"

…I was kinda expecting more.

AND I KNOW I shouldn't be thinking about these things when I already have a boyfriend of my own, but really, I can't help it!

"Oh," I mumbled.

"…And I didn't want to see you getting close to him… I had to stop it eventually,"

I nodded slowly.

His clutch on me was tighter this time. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled at him a little. "I was only punched in the face,"

L's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Ah, but I'm fine, really," I said, looking at Mogi, who was taking Toru out of the hotel.

"Why'd he punch you?"

"Well… I wasn't obeying him, I suppose,"

L leaned in and gently left his lips on my cheek. My face went hot, and I looked at him, confused.

"Sorry about not explaining the other… time," L looked away.

I didn't say anything.

"I'll let you know this, so that I don't have to keep it inside so much,"

"What…?"

"I like you, Akemi. I like you… A lot. Not as a friend, but as a… man who loves a woman, I guess. I understand that you won't return these feelings. I just needed to say them to your face before I give these feelings up, since you're already with Light-kun," L said in one big breath.

I gulped and tried to make my voice work.

"Don't…"

L looked at me as I struggled to speak.

"Don't… Give them up,"

"What?"

"D-Don't give up your feelings…" I murmured, not looking at his eyes.

"Akemi-chan…"

I lifted my face and cupped my hand onto one of his cheeks. I leaned upwards to bring our lips together. I let go after three seconds, realizing what I just did.

"I'm so sorry, L," I apologized. "I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I mean it was rude and—"

L shook his head. "It was nice,"

He began carrying me downstairs, back to the headquarters.

And there went my heart again, pounding like hell.

Something's _**really**_ wrong here.

* * *

_Rawr~ Please be a nice reader and review ._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Trip to Where?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Akemi's Point of View**

Okay, okay.

It was wrong for me to kiss L.

But like I said,

I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

… I can't believe I completely ignored the fact that I already had a boyfriend.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

L brought me to the headquarters, once again.

Seriously, I should like just live there. I go there everyday in the end.

L placed me on the couch and went back to his swiveling chair, keeping his eyes on the screen.

After what I did at the hotel, we didn't say a word to each other.

I didn't want to say anything. I was too scared to find out what he would say.

But I wanted to find out so badly.

"Hey, L…" I mumbled.

He glanced at me. "Yes, Akemi-chan?"

"Did I… do anything wrong?" I asked.

He paused, and then shook his head. "No, not really."

"'Not really?'" I mimicked.

L shrugged slightly. "…What do you feel for me?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You haven't really told me how you felt… and you're still dating Light," L murmured. "Oh, not that I… really care."

I blinked and looked down at my lap.

What _**did**_ I feel for L?

…I didn't know.

L sighed. "I knew it."

He was about to turn around but I yelped, "Please give me some time… To think about it."

L only studied me. Then his mouth morphed into a small smile.

"Tell me when you're ready." He said.

I nodded stiffly. "I will, when I've made sure."

I looked up and L was standing in front of me.

"L?"

I had never noticed that he was in fact, practically the same height as Light.

"Akemi-chan."

I felt confused as he took my arm and made me stand up.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered.

L looked at me sadly, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me to his chest.

I had never noticed that he was in fact, practically the same height as Light.

"…L?" I breathed.

He leaned near my face, his mouth barely an inch away from mine. I blushed furiously as I felt his warm breath on my skin. L looked at my eyes for one second, before brushing his lips against mine. I squeaked, but didn't push him away. He slowly began nibbling at my bottom lip, which was a new experience... But it still felt good.

L let go of the kiss before he went too far. He then hugged me tightly, with his head on my shoulder.

"…Please pick me," L whispered.

And with that, he kissed my cheek softly.

I was going to respond, but the entrance door slid open.

I turned my head and saw… Well…My brother.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I cannot believe I saw Ryuuzaki kissing your cheek!" Matsuda cried.

He arrived at the headquarters to pick me up, because he heard what happened on the mission.

I closed my eyes in an effort to block him out of my mind.

Of course, it didn't work.

"…And when you were dating Light-kun at the same time?!" Matsuda complained.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry! It just happened, okay?"

Matsuda paused, and frowned.

"…Just what are you trying to do?" He asked.

I sighed and stood up, glaring at him. "I don't know, okay?! I'm just… It's complicated!" I stormed up to my room before he could talk back.

I leaned against the door with my eyes shut.

"…_Just what are you trying to do?"_

I fell to the ground and covered my hands with my face.

"…I don't know," I whispered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The task force was watching Light, Misa and Chief Yagami again for the following week.

I arrived shortly after school ended, and as usual, I gave everyone their food.

I took my seat next to L as always and studied Light on the screen.

I felt L glance at me for one moment before pressing the button on the microphone. I turned my head to him quickly.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

He ignored me again, every time I asked questions like this.

"Light, you've been in there for a week. I'm sure it isn't easy. Are you all right?" L asked.

Light's head lifted to face the camera. "Yeah. I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to get rid of it!"

Suddenly, like Misa, his head lowered, and he didn't say anything after that.

L raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

I stood up. "Light?"

I took a few steps back slowly before running to his jail cell. I reached the front of the bars and looked at Light. His eyes were closed. I quickly opened the cell and ran to his side.

"Light?" I said. "What's wrong? You just seemed to---"

He looked at me confused. "W-What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? I don't belong here."

"What…?" I whispered.

Light turned to the camera. "Ryuuzaki, I realize that I was the one pushing for confinement and I asked you to put me in here. But I just realized something important; this whole thing is completely pointless!"

"What are you trying to say, Light?" I asked.

"…Because I'm not Kira. You have to get me out of here!" He cried.

I looked at the camera this time. "What are you going to do, Ryuuzaki?"

"_I can't let you out. I promised you that whatever you said, I wouldn't let you go until I was fully convinced that you weren't Kira," _L replied.

"Please, Ryuuzaki! Let me out! I realize now that I have absolutely no memory of killing these criminals like Kira. I'm not him!" Light stood up. "You have to let me out, we're wasting time!"

"_We can't let you out yet,"_ L replied.

"Damn it! Why is this happening?" Light muttered. His eyes met mine, and he sat back down on the floor, next to me.

"Listen, Akemi," Light mumbled.

I paid attention to him this time. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry like this. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble…" He sighed.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "No, it's okay. It didn't cause a lot of trouble," I lied.

It _**was**_ kind of troublesome with Light not being around, i.e. L suddenly liking me.

Light chuckled. "You haven't been visiting me much."

My eyes widened slightly. "Oh, t-that's because L kept me busy with suspects and stuff."

Light smiled. "I guess that's okay."

I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you know when you'll be able to get out?"

"I was kinda hoping you would know the answer to that," He laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Hey Light?"

Light stopped and looked at me. "Yes?"

"I… love you," I mumbled.

Light smiled, and moved himself to kiss me.

"I love you too," He whispered.

But the kiss didn't feel... Right.

An image took over my mind for less than a second.

L.

…Okay, this is wrong.

I couldn't possibly be in love with two people at the same time.

I already have a boyfriend, for crying out loud.

…But there _**have**_ been situations where girls can be in love with more than one person.

It's just never happened to me!

_**HOLD ON**_, since when was I in love with L anyway?!

I sighed as I stood up. "I've got to go now, Light. I'll see you soon."

He nodded hesitantly. "Right. See you."

I locked the cell again and walked back to the headquarters, taking my seat again, and ran my hands through my hair.

"UGHHH!" I growled.

"What's wrong, Akemi?" Matsuda said from behind me.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" I barked.

Matsuda took a step back, suddenly understanding. "Oh. I see…"

He took his seat again on the couch.

"...Say, Akemi-chan, would you like to go on a trip?" L asked.

I looked at him. "What? Where?"

"England."

**-x-x-x-x-**

I still am trying to find the reason as to why I was in an England airport with L.

All I remember is my brother disagreeing at first, then agreeing later on when L said:

"_But it will most definitely help Akemi-chan relax. You won't have to deal with her anger as much too."_

I growled at L.

"Yes, Akemi-chan?" L said.

"I don't remember ever wanting to go on this trip with you…" I mumbled. "Alone."

L smiled. "All the better to convince you of picking me."

I cringed. "Oh God. How long will we be staying here?"

"A few weeks," L answered.

"By a few weeks, you only mean two to three, right?" I asked.

"Of course," L said.

"But wouldn't the others at the headquarters need to talk to you sometime?" I wondered.

"Akemi-chan, please. Do you doubt the fact that I have technology to keep us in touch?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Now, since I have no other choice but to stick with you, where will we stay?"

"A place I used to call home," L answered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We took a taxi to a huge mansion.

My eyes widened and I turned to him. "_**This**_ was your home?! WHOA!"

L smiled. "It's an orphanage, actually."

I stopped gawking at the size of the building and turned to L. "Oh, I'm sorry…L,"

"No, it's okay. I've never met my parents before, so I suppose it doesn't hurt as much," L shrugged.

Before I could say anything, L took my hand. "Akemi-chan," He said.

"Uh, yes?" I answered.

"I want you to meet two of my successors," He almost grinned, leading me inside the mansion and into a room.

Inside, I saw what looked to be a small office, with a desk, a chair, a few bookcases on the side, with a heck of a lot of books, and a large window just behind the desk, letting the sunset rays set inside.

I looked around after L let go of my hand.

"Who are we meeting?" I asked as I looked at the various books on the shelf.

"Near and Mello. Of course, those are their fake names," L explained whilst taking a seat on the office chair, taking out a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, not noticing it before.

"I bought it at the airport. I've always loved sweets from England. I think they're slightly sweeter than the ones from Japan," L took a bite.

I smiled a bit. "Eh… You're going to have to buy some for me to prove that it's sweeter than the Japanese ones."

"Why not try it now?" L asked.

"Huh?"

L broke a piece off his bar and gave it to me. "Try it."

I stared at the candy in my hand for a moment, and then placed it in my mouth.

I chewed a bit, and then gasped.

"Ah! It's good!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" L smiled.

I laughed, placing my hand out for more candy, and L complied, handing me some more.

Then the door opened, revealing two younger boys, one dressed in white, the other wearing black.

"Ah, Akemi-chan, meet Mello and Near. Near, Mello, meet the wonderful Akemi-chan," L introduced.

"Akemi-san, pleased to meet you," The boy in white said, giving me a half-smile. "I'm Near."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Near."

The other boy, which I assumed was Mello, didn't look at me and scoffed. "Hn, whatever."

I forced a smile anyway. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Mello?"

He shrugged. "Like I said. Whatever."

I glanced at L. He shook his head, saying to me, "Don't worry, he's like that to most people,"

I nodded. "I uh… see."

"Well, L, it's also a pleasure to see you again," Near said. "I believe this is only the second time since we've first met."

L nodded. "Yes, it has. I apologize for not being able to meet with you more."

"It's no problem," Near smiled, playing with a piece of his white hair.

"Mello. It's been a while. How have you been?" L asked.

Mello shrugged. "I've been better."

Near then said, "Akemi-san, could I show you some of my toys?"

I looked at L. He nodded. "You can go and get to know Near better, I guess."

I turned to Near and said, "Sure."

Near took my hand and guided me to another room, his room, I guess. He sat down in a corner, gesturing me to join him. So I did, taking the small toy car he handed me.

"You know, you shouldn't let Mello get to you. He acts like that to everyone at first… I just don't know why he's so rude," Near explained.

I nodded a bit. "Ah, it's okay."

Near shook his head. "Do you think he may have a small crush on you?"

"What? No way… That's not possible. I'm sure no boy's acted like that to the girl they like, right?" I laughed.

He smiled, and said, "Hm? Well, it _**is**_ odd, but this is Mello we're talking about. He's very… different."

"I think he would be nice if I got to know him better," I wondered.

He scoffed quietly. "I wish you good luck then. We've known each other ever since we were little kids, but he still treats me badly. Not that I don't like it. I'm used to it already."

I sighed and continued to play with Near.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The sun fell and the moon rose, bringing the stars with it.

I was on a balcony on one of the top stories, taking in the view of the night sky.

Most of the children were asleep then.

"I've never seen so many stars before," I murmured.

I turned to the side, peering into my room, half expecting L to pop out of nowhere and start talking to me.

But he didn't.

So I got up, opened my door, and crossed the hallway to enter L's room.

It was dark, no lights were on. The only thing that was keeping light inside was the moon.

"L…?" I whispered, hoping he wasn't awake.

I scanned around the unlit room. I heard no sounds, and saw no movement.

Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped, and jumped back.

"Akemi-chan, it's only me," L's voice echoed.

I sighed and frowned at his black silhouette. "You should at least make a little noise before touching me."

"I'm sorry," He apologized, walking closer to me so I could see his face.

"Why don't you turn the lights on?" I asked.

"I find it better to think in the dark. I don't get distracted," He explained.

I nodded, searching around for any place for me to sit. I failed after a few seconds, and ended up sitting on the ground. L joined me and squatted, asking me, "What brings you into my room, Akemi-chan?"

I shrugged, not looking at him. "I-I don't know. I guess I felt bored in my room."

"Or," L mumbled. "You missed me?"

My faced heated up.

I didn't get to spend time with L after I hung out with Near. I had to accompany him for the rest of the day, and after that, I went to my room, and didn't see L.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted a person older than Near to talk to!" I frowned.

"Hm…?" L began to grin, and slowly crawled over to me.

"What--?" I asked. "Wha--…"

My eyes were widening bit by bit, L's lips leaning closer for contact.

…But then I screamed.

"NO!" I pushed him off of me, and covered my face with my hands.

"…What?" L whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! You tried to kiss me!" I yelped.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before. I distinctly remember you being an active participant in our last kiss," L murmured.

I blushed some more. "But that was—I wasn't thinking straight and I—"

"So you're only intending on playing with my feelings?" He asked quietly.

I breathed. "…What? No! N-No…"

"Then what?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I told you I don't know…"

"What is it exactly that you don't know?"

I looked up at him.

"Sorry?"

"What is it that you don't know?"

"Well… That would be… Look, I'm confused! I'm with Light, yet I keep kissing you behind his back, and I don't stop!"

"Haven't you considered being in love with two people?"

"Well, yes, I have, but that's not… possible…! Because…"

"…Because?"

"…Maybe …I've… fallen out of… love with… Lig—"

I gasped and covered my mouth, letting small tears stream down my cheeks.

"Oh my God," I cried. "I-I've fallen out of love with Light?!"

L's arms were then around my shoulders, him embracing me as I cried.

I shook my head. "It can't be true, can it?"

He frowned this time. "What do you feel when you're around Light?"

"…I don't know."

"You 'don't know' a lot of things, considering that you were ranked second place in high school."

I groaned. "Okay, let's just say that Light and I kissed!"

"And?"

"What I felt in that kiss…"

"Was?"

I gulped, and looked down at the ground. "…N-Nothing."

L half-smiled. "So who do you love then?"

I squeaked and my face reddened again. "D-Don't make me say it!"

"Who?"

"No!"

"…Who?"

"I'm not going to say it!"

"Tell me, Akemi-chan."

"You already know who it is."

"But I want to hear from you, your own voice."

"But, what if I'm not actually in love with--- Uh, What if it's just my mind playing tricks on me?"

"Well, I could guess when this started."

"Oh yeah? _**When**_?"

He leaned closer to me, and our foreheads touched. L smiled.

"Our first kiss."

"I—Uh—Well—"

He chuckled quietly and pecked me on the lips. "I love you, Akemi-chan."

I didn't say anything, because I was too nervous to actually say it.

"…Do you love me?" L asked.

I blushed, and didn't look at him straight at the eyes.

"…Yes."

"Really?"

"I guess I… love you, L."

L sighed of relief and hugged me gently. "I'm glad to hear those words."

I smiled a bit. "It feels like the world's been lifted off my shoulders."

Later on that night, L and I kissed a bit, then some more. I hoped we wouldn't stop, but we had to, eventually. And we also couldn't go _**too**_ far, if you catch my drift. We were in an orphanage, with children!

…But I was satisfied nonetheless.

L convinced me to sleep in his bed that night. I had asked him,

"I figured you didn't get any sleep… considering your…"

"Eye bags?" L finished off.

I nodded.

"I don't get _**much**_ sleep. That doesn't mean I don't sleep at all." He smiled.

I had found myself from Japan, sleeping on my own, and now in England, sleeping in L's arms.

I slowly drifted to sleep, L stroking my locks softly.

Before I closed my eyes, I whispered,

"L…?"

"Yes?" He murmured in my hair.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry I threatened to punch you."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry—"

He kissed my forehead. "I know."

I yawned. "…Goodnight, L."

"I love you, Akemi-chan."

I snuggled into his chest; I could hear his heartbeat as it lulled me to sleep.

"I love you, L."

* * *

_Hahah , so they're finally together huh? Sorry if it seemed too early. I was just too excited for Akemi and L XDD. NOW THEN, REVIEW DUDE. _

_I finally wrote you all an Akemi x L chapter didn't I?_

_So .. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Lockdown.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**A bit of swearing.**

**Ohh sexual scenes ~!**

**xD**

**Akemi's Point of View**

"Uwah~ it feels so good to be home again!" I stretched my arms widely as L and I stood at the airport of Japan.

We were waiting at the front, apparently waiting for someone to pick us up.

"Yeah," L smiled, looking around. "I wonder were the sweets are…"

I laughed, and took out my wallet. "Let's go find a sweets shop before we go."

So we did, L buying three bags full of candy, and being the sweet man he was, he used his own money. I, on the other hand, only bought a cookie.

"Are you sure you only want a cookie? I could get you much more, you know," L asked.

I patted my stomach. "I'm watching my weight. Unlike _**you**_, who eats all the sugar in the world, and doesn't gain a pound! I'd never thought I'd see the day where I was actually jealous of my own boyfriend."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "There's nothing to be jealous about, Akemi-chan," He licked a crumb off the side of my face. I blushed. "Because… Your body is wonderful the way it is. And I'm not lying."

He began to trace his hands around my figure. I felt the heat from my cheeks rise even more.

L kissed my lips lightly and smiled. "I hope one day your body will officially be mine."

My eyes widened as I realized what he just said. "EH?!"

As I took another bite out of my cookie, I noticed a black car outside, and a familiar face exited.

"Ah!" I said with my mouth full. I nudged L as he paid for his sweets.

"What is it, Akemi-chan?" L asked, handing the money to the lady.

"It's Watari! Watari's outside!" I muffled.

"Watari?" He glanced out the window. "Ah. So he is."

"Thank you for purchasing. Please come again, we'll be waiting!" The lady at the counter said.

L nodded, grabbed his three bags, took my hand and dashed outside to the car.

"Watari!" L yelled. "Long time to see."

"It is the same to me and everyone back at the headquarters," Watari replied.

"The headquarters! Ah! I want to see my brother! Let's go, L!"

Oh yeah, and the whole Ryuuzaki thing? I decided not to do that… Because it feels kinda… fake? I don't like to call others fake names. It doesn't feel right to me.

A few people around stopped. "L?" They murmured.

"There's no way _**that**_ guy could be L," A guy said.

These things tend to happen, and we both were completely fine with it.

I jumped into the car with L and Watari following me.

**-x-x-x-x-**

When the car stopped at the headquarters, I quickly exited the car and went inside.

"Onii-chan?!" I cried.

"Akemi?" I heard his surprised voice say.

I looked around and finally found him coming out of the kitchen.

"Onii-chan!" I grinned. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"It's been a while," I murmured in his chest.

"Hm? You seem to be happy. Well, happier than usual," Matsuda smiled.

L entered the room with Watari soon after. "It's nice to be back in Japan, everyone." L said.

He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"Oh? What's going on here?" Matsuda smirked. "Last time I remember, you hated Ryuuzaki?"

My cheeks heated up and I faced him. "Well, I'll have you know that I… love him now."

His eyes widened. "W-What?! When? How?!"

"Aha… You know. We both went to England together…?" I chuckled nervously.

His face reddened. "Y…You guys didn't…"

I tilted my head in confusion. Then I got it. "OH! NO! No, no, no!" I shook my head rapidly.

"So… what are you going to do about Light-kun?" Matsuda frowned slightly.

I sighed. "I've decided to break up with him. It's obviously wrong to stay with two guys."

"Eh…" Matsuda whispered.

"Speaking of which," I said. I turned to the other task members. "Where's Light?"

"Well… he's still inside the cell," Aizawa answered.

I cringed a bit. "I see. Well if you'll excuse me."

I left the room to see Light. As I reached his cell, I took deep breaths.

"You can do this Akemi," I murmured confidently.

"Akemi?" Light's voice called.

I smiled at him as I opened the door. I sat beside him and studied him a bit.

He was already growing stubble. Though I can't blame him, he's been in there for a while.

"Hey… Light," I laughed nervously.

"Where… Where were you?" He asked sadly.

"Uh, well, I went on a little trip, that's all," I replied quietly.

"Where to?"

"…England."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just… a spur of the moment type of thing."

Light sighed.

"Akemi…"

"Yes?"

"…Is there something wrong?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you seem to be avoiding me a lot lately…"

"Oh, that's because…"

_I can't start lying again._

"I'm sorry, Light."

"Eh?"

"Our relationship at the moment… It's just not right."

"I know that."

"This is why I'm going to have to… break—"

"What?! N-No! Don't say it! Please don't say it!"

He stood up, towering me. "Don't say it!"

"But Light—"

"NO!"

I yelped as he straddled me against the bed.

"You… are not going to break up with me! I've had to do so much to keep our relationship! I was the best student! I WAS THE BOYFRIEND YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

Light then gave out a small chuckle. "…And you know why?"

I breathed quickly and shook my head, unable to speak.

"…Because I love you. _**That's why**_."

"Light, you're scaring m—" I began.

"No, no. Don't say a word. You see, if my hands weren't in these cuffs, I wouldn't have to put you on the bed like this. I wouldn't have to go so far. So… don't break up with me."

"...Light."

He stopped.

"I can't be with you. It isn't your fault. It's mine."

"How… could it be your fault?"

I smiled at him sadly. "...I'm in love with someone else."

"W-What?!"

"I'm sorry Light."

"Who is it?!"

"I won't tell you, because I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

"No…" He cried. "You can't love anyone but me."

"Look at the bright side, Light," I slightly pushed him and he got off me. "...You can love Misa."

I left his cell without another word.

I came back to the headquarters, and took my usual seat next to L.

The silence was broken with L's words.

"Are you okay, Akemi-chan?"

I turned to him and forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine."

"I would've sent someone to get him off you, but I felt like you wanted to do this on your own," He said.

"Thank you, L. It's the thought that counts," I said.

"Perhaps it's about time I let Light out," L murmured.

"You're convinced that he's not Kira?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side, as if he were thinking hard about something. "No… Not completely. I'm planning to keep him near me 24/7 so I know what he does everyday."

"How would you do that?"

L opened a drawer near him and pulled out two handcuffs, connected by a long chain. He smiled.

Hm. That's slightly kinky.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, I walked to university with L.

Oh, and Light.

Those two were handcuffed as soon as Light was set free, which made it a little awkward when I spent time with L.

Yeah, Light found out about me loving L.

"Akemi-chan," L's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to him. "Huh?"

"Would you like to go a new cake shop that's opened recently? I haven't taken the chance of seeing it yet," He asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, L," I answered, forcing myself not to glance at Light who was right beside us.

**-x-x-x-x-**

During class, something unexpected happened.

Over the intercom, I heard something strange.

_Beeping?_

I was like… a loud type of beeping. It was soft, and then gradually became louder as each second passed.

The teacher at the front froze, stared at the intercom for a few seconds then turned to the class.

He was shaking, but he did his best to stay calm. "C-Class, we are now in lockdown."

My eyes widened and I looked at L and Light. "What?!"

"Matsuda-san! Please stay quiet!" My teacher scolded me.

I pressed my lips together as he asked some students to lock the windows and doors.

Our teacher told us, "Everyone, please move to the side of the classroom. Duck, and squeeze in!"

So we did. We ran quickly to one side of the room. I was stuck sitting on the floor next to Light rather than L.

When everyone was on the floor, it felt quiet.

Even if the loud beeps from the intercom took over the whole school.

Then the speaker silenced.

I was breathing quietly. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned to Light.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Don't be so anxious. I'll be here to protect you," He murmured.

I shook my head. "No…"

Then we heard footsteps outside. I tensed up and clenched my fists.

The footsteps stopped. I could see a shadow under the door. I took a deep breath.

Then those footsteps continued trailing the hallway.

I took a sigh of relief.

Then the door smashed open.

The girls in my class screamed.

The figure at the doorway was holding a gun. His face was covered with one of those masks people wear when robbing a bank. He aimed the gun at the class.

"Oh, shut up, you pussies!" He grunted.

He scanned the students, and then his eyes laid on me. He smirked, and walked closer.

Light's hand on my shoulder tightened.

He pointed the gun at me. "Stand up."

I shivered; Light's hand held me down.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," Light hissed.

The man then pointed the gun at Light. "Oh? Let's look at the situation here. I'm the one with the gun. What on Earth do you have?"

Light growled. I looked at him. "Light!"

He turned to me. "I can't just let you go to this bastard!"

The man piped up. "Huh? You wanna say that one more time?! Give me the girl!"

"Light… Let me go. If I have to go in exchange of everyone here to be safe, then that's what I'll do," I whispered.

"But Akemi—"

"Please."

He sighed, frowning, and let me go.

I stood up fully and looked at the man. "What is it that you want?"

He took hold of my waist. He leaned into my ear as my eyes widened. "…I like to fuck a few girls like you."

I gasped and struggled to get out of his grasp. He pointed the gun at my head. "Now, don't be so feisty, bitch."

I froze. "N-No, don't shoot."

He smirked as his hand snaked around my waist even more. "Looks like I'll be having fun tonight."

I didn't say anything; it would've made me dead.

He looked at the other students. "You people aren't going to breathe a word about this to anyone, or else I'll hunt you down, and shoot your brains out."

He then dragged me outside with him, and the gun still at my head.

I took one last glance at L and Light.

"…Help me."

**Light's Point of View**

This was bad.

Oh so very bad.

I quickly turned to L when the man fully left the room.

"L! We've got to get Akemi back! Who knows what things he could do to her?!" I almost pleaded.

"I'm on it," L replied, taking out his phone.

Then I realized what he was doing.

"Tracking device?" I mumbled.

I then remembered.

Before we went to the side of the class, L handed me a tracking device, asking if I could put it on Akemi… It's obvious why, right?

If L were to get taken away, so would I, and vice versa.

Akemi, on the other hand, isn't handcuffed with us 24/7.

So it was a 'just in case' thing, and it turns out we actually do need to track her down.

L then opened his tracking program on his phone.

"Wherever that man is, Akemi-chan is most likely to be with him," L muttered.

"So we're going to find her?" I asked.

"We'll need a few weapons first," He answered.

I'm not sure how he did, but L somehow got us both guns in a short time.

We then followed his phone and ended up in the nurse's office.

I could hear her screams inside. _"Stop this! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP!"_

"Akemi!"

I slammed the door open.

**Akemi's Point of View**

"W-Where are you taking me?!" I cried.

He led me to the nurse's office and then pushed me down onto the bed.

"Seems like I can't wait any longer. You're too cute to wait for," He grinned.

"No! N-NO!" I yelped.

He aimed the gun at my head. "Think about it sweetie, getting fucked is better than getting killed."

"I don't want to—NO!" I screamed as he began ripping my skirt.

He ignored my cries and continued tearing up my clothes, leaving me with just my underwear.

I tried to push him off, but every time I did, he'd just point that stupid gun at me.

I tried to take that gun away from him, but every time I did, he'd slap me. Hard.

All I could do was to scream behind his hand covering my mouth. He then took out a rope from the inside of his jacket.

"What are you--?!" I sniffed as tears fell from my eyes.

He had tied my hands up at the head of the bed, and I struggled to be free.

"Stop this! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh yeah? What's gonna stop me, sweetheart?" He smirked.

I closed my eyes, hoping for someone to save me from this situation.

Then…

"Akemi!"

I opened my eyes. "What…?"

I looked to the end of the bed and saw Light holding a gun to the man on top of me. Light was breathing hard.

"Let… Go of her, or I'll shoot!" Light yelled furiously.

The man smirked again. "Try shooting me, buddy. Only if you want your girl to be shot as well."

He nudged his weapon against my forehead.

I closed my eyes tightly.

Then the gun was shot.

* * *

_Please be patient for the next chapters for the other fanfictions ~ !_

_PLEEEEASE REVIEW ~ ! :D_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a little bit depressing isn't it? For Light, I mean._

_Then again, there aren't many Light fangirls around nowadays xD_

_Review onegaishimasu ~  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Break.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**Finally got up to double digits, huh?**

**Thank you to every single reviewer and reader, I really appreciate it.**

**You guys are the people who keep me writing~!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my fan fictions!**

**Please excuse the delay of the chapter.**

**Stupid school's getting in the way of my fanfictions.  
**

**Akemi's Point of View**

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to God he would save me.

The gun was shot.

I felt nothing.

No pain. Absolutely nothing.

I took a deep breath.

_Maybe this is how a person dies?_

I dared myself to open one eye, to see if I was still on Earth itself.

"No one is going to shoot Akemi-chan. Ever."

My eyes fluttered open and looked around.

I was still inside the nurse's office.

I was still at school.

_**I was still alive.**_

Then I felt wet drops fall against my cheek. It fell down to the side of my head, on the blanket. I turned to see it.

Blood.

I looked at the man above me, still straddling me.

He cried in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand. The gun wasn't in its original place before.

I looked at L. He was holding up a handgun, and it was obvious that he'd just fired; smoke was coming out of the end.

My realization had suddenly hit me, and I gasped and cried out of the fear of dying.

L had shot the gun out of the mans hand.

"Get off her this instant," L ordered.

"N-NO! I'm still going to fuck this girl and show my family what I've got!" The man screamed.

"There's nothing you can do now. You have no weapon. Try hurting Akemi-chan and I won't hesitate to shoot your head," L almost sneered.

The man stared at him for what seemed a long time, and gulped. "Don't… I don't want to die…"

"Get off her," L murmured.

The man did as he was told, and stood by the side of the bed.

I sniffed, trying to take away my tears.

L, still pointing the gun at the man, helped untie my hands from the unbelievably tight rope. I rubbed my wrists; they'd already developed scarring from the tightness.

L asked me, "Akemi-chan, are you okay?"

I suddenly burst in even more tears, springing my self against L's body. I sobbed loudly, not caring how unladylike it was. I kept my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek on his chest.

"It was so s-scary L—" I whimpered. "I thought he was going to r-rape me, I thought he was going to k-kill me, I thought I… I would never see you again!"

I felt one arm wrap around my near naked waist.

He whispered in my ear, "There's nothing wrong now. We'll take you to a safe place and take this man where he belongs."

I felt his head lift. "Light, call the police, in case they haven't already been called."

"You… what's your name?" L asked.

I heard the man grimace as I turned around to face him.

"U-Uh…"He stuttered.

L frowned and raised his gun. "Tell us, or I'll have to shoot."

"S-Satoshi…" He half whispered.

My eyes widened. "Satoshi Toru?! The man who tried to have sex with me?!"

"No! That's my brother!" He said.

"Take off your mask," L commanded.

So he did, revealing a man that _**looked**_ like Toru, only slightly younger. About his late 20s.

"When I visited him in jail, he told me… he wanted revenge or something … on this girl he didn't get to have sex with. Being the somewhat… player he was, he expected me to do it with her instead. He wanted me to follow his lifestyle… So I had to," He explained.

I gripped L's white shirt stiffly. "What _**is**_ your name then?"

"Satoshi Juro," He mumbled.

"We're going to see if we can control your habits of following your brother, Satoshi, or we'll have to send you to jail, just like him," L said.

He hung his head. "What…Whatever."

Light then pointed the gun at Juro and sighed. "I'll keep watch on Juro and wait for the police to come. You… can… c… ca… calm Akemi down," He pressed his lips in a white line.

L's arms grew tighter on me as he breathed onto my neck.

"I'm sorry, Akemi-chan," He mumbled.

"F-For what?" I mumbled back, hiccupping on tears.

"I shouldn't let you be involved in such dangerous cases. It's my fault this man tried to rape you," L grunted.

I shook my head. "It's my fault for not being able to defend myself. I'm just stupid like that, so it's not your fault."

"You're not stupid, Akemi-chan!" He almost yelled.

I froze, and then looked up at him. "…Then what am I?"

He sighed. "You're smart, and beautiful. I can't risk ever losing you or hurting you… This is why I'm going to give you a little break from the case."

"Wait, what?" My eyes widened.

"You should rest a while before continuing the Kira case. When you do come back, I'll give you a safer job to do."

"But I want to do the case! It's probably the only way I'll get to see you other than university!"

"I want to keep you safe, Akemi-chan."

I bit my bottom lip and breathed. "F…Fine…"

He embraced me gently. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

**-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, I was almost about to the headquarters, when I remembered, I wasn't able to come back for a while.

Then I got a text from L.

_Meet me at the headquarters._

_I have something to give you._

_- L._

I mumbled, "Not even a small 'Hello.'"

So when I reached the place, L confronted me at the door, thrusting an envelope in my direction.

"Hello to you too, L," I murmured.

L's eyebrows rose and then he kissed my forehead. "Sorry. Good afternoon, Akemi-chan."

I fought my blush and looked at the object L gave me. "I walked here for an envelope?"

"Please look inside," He said.

I pouted. "I-I knew that."

I opened it up, and my eyes widened.

"It's a ticket…" I whispered. "…To Italy?!"

I lifted my head quickly to face him. "What's the meaning of this? Italy?! What?! Why?!"

"I have a friend in Italy who can teach you a few things to help us with the case. I want you to learn from him," L answered.

"Wouldn't it be better if he just came here?" I asked.

"You need to stay out of Japan."

I paused. "…Why?"

He sighed and placed his hand on my head. "You're a target now. That Satoshi family… Let's describe them as a mini Yakuza. That _**whole **_family wants you, to kill or to torture; they were more dangerous than we expected, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon. When you're out of the country, I'll deal with the Satoshis. Once you arrive back, I promise you that you'll be safe again."

"And what about university?!" I asked.

"University won't be that much of a problem. Don't worry, Akemi-chan. I'll deal with everything. All you have to do is go to Italy, and learn."

"…For how long?"

"One month at least. It takes time to learn off my friend. I will keep in touch with you everyday. It'll almost be like I've never left your side. So please."

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his almost cold chest.

"But I don't want to leave you."

He leaned his head on top of mine. "If anything wrong happens, I will come to Italy. Faster than you can imagine. Face it, Akemi-chan..."

I looked at him as he spoke.

"You're going to be safe, because you're with me now."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I can't believe it's been so short since I've been at this airport," I grumbled.

L, Light and Matsuda were at the airport, saying goodbye to me before I left.

My brother's lips were pressed together so tightly, they were white, and in a thin line. He then hugged me tightly.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea…" Matsuda mumbled on my shoulder.

I patted him on the back gently. "Don't think of it as one month… Think of it as… Thirty days?"

"I can't let you go to Italy!" He cried.

"I'll come back as soon as I've learned what L wants me to. Didn't you let me go to England?" I asked.

"Yes, but you were with L! This time, you're all alone, and I have no idea what might happen! What if some Italian man tries to blackmail you?!" He freaked. "Oh! What if you run into the Mafia?!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "I'll be fine, onii-chan. I can look after myself, you know."

He then let go of my shoulders and looked at L as he came to embrace me.

All he said was "Look after yourself."

He placed his thumb on my chin and slowly lifted it up. L placed his lips over mine, and it felt so right, as if his lips were meant for only me to kiss. I gripped the back of his shirt as he embraced me tighter. My mouth left his for one moment.

"People will see…" I whispered.

"Then I suppose we'll just give them a little show." He smiled against my cheek.

His lips trailed down my jaw to my throat and I felt his tongue slightly brush over my skin. I cringed and blushed as L began to suck and nip on my neck. He then let go.

L chuckled as I saw his eyes gaze at my neck.

I furrowed my eyebrows and briskly took out a small mirror from my bag. I checked my flesh where L had caressed with his lips. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of it.

A hickey.

I glared at him. "How am I supposed to hide this mark?"

He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "It will go away, but for now, I've marked you. So think of me every time you look at it."

I blushed at the part where he said, _'I've marked you.'_

I hugged him lightly and mumbled. "I'll miss you."

He returned the gesture. "I'll miss you too."

Light coughed abruptly and glanced at me.

I gave him a small awkward smile. "Goodbye, Light. I'll see you in a month or so."

I waved slightly to him, hoping he wasn't feeling too left out about being the only one not being hugged.

When I was just about to board the plane, I saw L, Light and Matsuda waving goodbye.

I waved back at them, mouthing to L, "I love you."

He mouthed those words back before I turned.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Almost a day later, I arrived in Rome, Italy. I also didn't expect L to give me a first class ticket.

When I got off the plane and into the airport, my phone began ringing as I searched for my luggage. I was startled, and quickly rummaged through my bag to find my cell.

"Uh, hello?" I answered.

"_Sounds like you arrived safely."_ His oh-so familiar voice said.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure where to go now. Is there supposed to be somebody looking for me?" I asked L.

"_There should be. I asked him to hold a sign with your name on it," _My boyfriend replied.

I scanned the airport and tried to find this 'friend' of L's. There were a few people with signs, but none with my name on it. Then, I found a big… scary man holding a piece of paper with a paper saying, 'Matsuda Akemi.'

"Uh…" I said into the phone.

"_Did you find him?"_

"You have friends who are… _**that**_ big?!"

"_He's not big. He's my height."_

"Yeah, right. That guy is _**huge**_!"

"_Hm? Maybe he sent Carlo in his place. Carlo's probably his bodyguard or something along those lines, but really, my friend speaks Japanese, so you don't have to worry about speaking Italian to him."_

"Yeah… but what about Carlo? He speaks Italian doesn't he?"

"_Oh… I… never really thought about that."_

"Idiot!"

"_Try walking up to him. Tell him that you're Matsuda Akemi."_

"I don't know how to speak Italian, L!"

"_You'll never know until you try."_

I sighed frustratingly and took slow steps towards the large sized man.

He looked at me under his black shades. An eyebrow was raised.

"U-Uh…" I stuttered. I began to do hand gestures. I pointed to myself, and then to the sign he held.

He turned to me then.

"Come ti chiami?" He asked almost brutally.

"U-Um…"

"_Akemi-chan. Put me on loudspeaker."_

I stiffly pressed the button on my phone and L's voice was then heard loudly and clearly.

"_Questa __è__ Matsuda Akemi. Mi chiamo L."_

The man then stood straight, saying sternly, "Mi dispiace," and led me outside, to a swanky black car.

I mumbled into the phone, "Did I do something wrong?"

L chuckled. "No, you didn't. He said that he was sorry. I assume it's for being all 'up-in-your-face'?"

"I… think so?" I cringed as I held my luggage.

Carlo opened the door for me and he took my bags to place in the boot of the car. He sat himself in the driver's seat as I entered the shiny car. I slid in carefully, not wanting to ruin anything inside.

I heard a chuckle. "You don't have to be so stiff."

I yelped, but then sighed of relief once I heard Japanese words from someone around there. "Ah, I'm sorry." I turned around.

The man sitting next to me was handsome. He didn't look like L, in fact, the opposite, but he looked sleek, as if he knew how to take care of his own business.

He held out his hand. "I'm Tatsuo Akihiko. I'm glad to finally meet the girl Ryuuzaki's been raving on about for the past day."

I laughed nervously. "Uh… Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I guess you're going to be my teacher for the following month?"

He nodded. "Precisely," He turned to the driver. "Carlo, per favore potresti…?"

Carlo nodded, and began to drive.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Driving through Rome was amazing.

Everything was so different to Japan. Japan was so modern, everything was so high-tech, but Italy was so… natural, if you get what I mean. It was just so relaxing for me, going around the streets of Rome.

What surprised me was the building we stopped at.

It was coincidentally similar to the Wammy's orphanage, huge land, old style… It was pretty much the same.

I got out of the car and stared at the massive building. "W…Wow. Uh… Original?"

Akihiko chuckled. "It has the same design as the Wammy Orphanage. I thought you've been there before? L told me."

"Ah," I nodded, hoping he didn't notice my use of sarcasm. "Well, yes, I have been there."

"Anyway," He turned and gestured me to follow him. He led me to a room. "This is going to be your room for however long it takes for you to master my techniques."

I looked inside. It was certainly cozy, it had a fireplace, a pretty massive king sized bed and a nice view of Rome from a balcony. I smiled. "Thank you. I… uh… What is it, am I exactly going to learn?"

He beamed. "Computer techniques!"

I blinked at him. I was never the best at using computers. "Hah?"

"I'm going to teach you how to hack into other systems, like L, but his knowledge about computers is very limited, compared to what I am going to make you learn. You'll know things like how to spread viruses, how to prevent them, how to switch off security systems… You get the deal," He laughed.

I blinked at him once again. "You know all that?"

Akihiko shrugged sheepishly. "I am considered a genius, I guess…"

I grinned. "Awesome. Uh, so… when do we start?"

"We could start right now…" He averted his eyes. "Or…"

"Or…?"

"I could take you shopping? It's Italy, Akemi, and there are so many things to buy in this place! What do you say?"

"S-Shopping? But I don't have any money!"

"It would be my pleasure."

"…Shopping it is!"

So, we soon had reached the shopping square. It was filled with people; I was scared to be separated from Akihiko, and so I took his hand.

We eventually escaped the bustling shoppers and found a somewhat clear path. I looked around on the street, and saw a lonely stall sitting there.

I felt pity for the stallholder, so I walked down there with Akihiko.

I smiled at the old man, who suddenly stood up grinning, and shoved random items in front of my face, speaking fast Italian.

I scanned the table in front of him once he had calmed down… and something indeed caught my attention.

My eyes spied it, and I traced my fingers over it carefully.

Its dark leather was smooth, and it seemed to not have been used very much in the past.

But my lips parted to name it.

"Death Note…"

* * *

_How was that!? REVIEW PLEASE! You all know you love L, so review for L! And_… _Maybe Light too! REVIEW PLEASE, WITH A COSPLAY ON TOP!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Death Note**_

**Disclaimer: You should know the deal by now, right? I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N:**

**  
Ooooh~!**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing, you guys!  
All those reviews made me SUPER happy inside!**

**I will keep writing to make all you guys satisfied!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**Akemi's Point Of View**

I studied the book hard, and turned to Akihiko as I lifted it.

"Could I…?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes! Of course!" He looked at the old man, and asked, "Quanto costa?"

The man glanced at the Note I held and with wide eyes, he stuttered, "G-Gratuito! Gratis!"

Akihiko looked confused. "He said it was free."

I shrugged. "So could we just take it? It seems… interesting."

He glanced at the elder and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess we can?"

Before we turned to leave the stall, the old man reached out and cried, "Essere cauto!"

Akihiko nodded reluctantly, raising an eyebrow at that.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He replied, "Be careful…?"

I half laughed. "Of what? It's just a book."

He laughed right back. "Exactly. Perhaps the old man is a little out of it today."

"That's probably it," I smiled.

Akihiko looked at our surroundings. "Care to do some more shopping?"

"I-I wouldn't want to spend all your money though…"

"Don't worry; there are always the sites to see in Rome!"

**-x-x-x-x-**

I fell down against my bed and sighed tiredly. "God, what a day."

Other than Akihiko spoiling me to death, the tourist attractions around Rome were spectacular, I gotta admit.

Then my phone began to ring. I picked it up and turned to face the ceiling. "Hello?"

"_Akemi-chan. How's it going there?"_

"Great. I went around Rome with Akihiko-san and it was fantastic. Also, we went shopping. I think I might need to buy a new luggage bag~" I laughed. "Anyway, how are you? Is everybody doing well?"

"_They're good. I'm fine… I miss you."_

I smiled at this. "L, I miss you more than you think. It's only been a day and a half and I want to embrace you again. I want this next month to go by quickly. The quicker, the better."

"_Your brother misses you too and—H-Hey! Give that ba—Akemi!? Akemi! Are you okay? No one has tried to come onto you right!? You didn't run into the Mafia!?" _My brother's voice suddenly took over the speaker.

I giggled. "I'm fine, onii-chan. Today was great, and no, I haven't run into any criminals."

"_Ohh… That's good," _He sighed in relief. "_So ANYWAY, today I—Hoy! No, Stop it__—__! Hello, Akemi-chan?"_

I stifled a laugh. "Hello again, L."

"_Anything interesting you bought today?" _L asked, with my brother yelling in the background, _"I have a right to talk to her! She's family! G-Give it back!"_

"Well, not really interesting. I only got some clothes and accessories. Oh, but I did find this book."

"_A book, huh?"_

"Yeah. It looked strange, I guess. I haven't actually read anything inside it yet, but I'm planning to."

"_Why not read it now? Read it to me."_

"Ah, hold on." I reached out to the other table to grab the Notebook. I opened the cover and read the first thing inside. "…The human whose name is written in this note… Shall die?"

"_What? That seems… impossible. To write someone's name in it and they die?"_

"That's what it says. I don't believe it. Someone made it probably to scare people. I know the old man that gave it to me looked pretty frightened."

"_Did you test it?"_

"Well, no. Like I said, I haven't read anything in the book yet."

"_Keep reading it."_

"Uhm… The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"_Go on."_

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

He didn't say anything, so I continued. "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"_Hold it. Heart attack?"_

"Uh… Yeah."

"_Let's… try it, Akemi-chan."_

"Try it? You want me to write a person's name in it?"

"_Yes. Oh, just in case, I'll send you a criminal's name and a picture of him."_

My phone vibrated slightly and I had received the picture of a man. "This is him?"

"_Yes. Now, write his name down."_

I did as he said, and told him, "Done. Now… 40 seconds?"

"_Right."_

Those forty seconds passed took forever, and once they were done, commotion was heard in the phone. L stayed quiet.

"…_Another criminal killed, L."_ My brother's voice confirmed.

I covered my mouth with my hand, and kicked the book off my bed, my body shaking in the process. "I-It's got to be a coincidence, right!?"

"_Matsuda, what did he die of?"_ L asked him.

He paused. _"A heart attack."_

"Oh my God," I whimpered. "N-No, it's got to be a coincidence, there's no way the **_book_** made someone die, right!?"

"_Who knows? Akemi-chan, we're going to start investigating more on the Kira case. I might need the book you got for future analysis. But not right now. So… Goodbye."_

"Uh, y-yeah. See you, L… I love you."

"_I love you more."_

We hung up, and nightfall came. I peered over to the edge of my bed, and stared at the Death Note on the wooden floorboards.

I picked it up slowly, and flipped through pages one by one, reading every rule there was thoroughly.

"_**Having fun with your new Death Note?"**_

I yelped and turned around. There stood a small disturbing figure, short and stumpy. Its head was only a skull, two human eyes in its sockets, the left one being cut. Its skin was almost like worn out leather and its claws represented its nails. With its hunchback, it began to walk towards me.

I screamed with all I had.

The door slammed open, and Akihiko stood there with wide eyes, "What's wrong!? Akemi!?"

I pointed to the beast. "C-Can't you see it!? IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

Akihiko looked to where my finger signaled. He shook his head. "What… What are you talking about?"

I breathed heavily. "Don't play stupid! It's right over there! T-The thing! The monster!"

Akihiko half smiled. "Calm down, Akemi. There's nothing there. Maybe you're just a little tired. Dinner's almost ready, so… meet me downstairs when I call you, okay?"

I shook my head. "N-No, don't leave!"

He chuckled. "It's fine. I'm telling you, there's nothing there!"

"B-But…"

"Look," Akihiko stepped towards the monster.

"Don't! It'll get you!"

…Yet he walked right through it.

My mouth parted and I stared at the thing. "W-What…?"

Akihiko smiled. "I'll see you downstairs." And he left my room.

I sighed. "Akihiko-san's right. I'm just hallucinating. There's no monster staring at me right now."

"_**I'm no illusion."**_

"—and it speaks!?" I freaked.

"_**You found my Death Note."**_

I picked up the book and threw it to the monster. "H-Here! Take it back! It's yours now!"

"_**Actually, it's yours. You found it, and now you own it."**_

"…But… what _**are**_ you?"

"_**Shinigami."**_

"S…Shinigami? Death God? That's not possible…!"

"_**Check the rule for yourself."**_ And he threw the book back at me.

I hesitantly opened the Death Note and found the rule, reading it aloud. "The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner; that is… a god of death."

"_**I'm the Death Note's original Owner, Daru."**_

"No… I still feel this is all a hallucination. I mean; a shinigami!? A book that kills people – a _**book**_, of all things!? This can't be real!"

"_**I'm telling you sweet cheeks, this stuff is real. I'm real. The book is real. Test it out for yourself."**_

"I-I already have."

"…_**And did it work?"**_

"…Yes—no! That doesn't really mean it was from the book! Maybe it's just purely coincidental!"

He rolled his eyes. _**"Puh-lease. Okay, think of someone you hate." **_

"I'd rather not. I don't want to be suspected of being Kira."

"_**Kira? Ohh, the guy who's killing criminals? Yeah, I heard about him. He seems like a nice guy."**_

"Nice guy!? Daru, even if he's killing criminals, they're still human! He's a criminal himself, for murdering all those people!"

"_**This makes him such a cool guy! I mean, he's a human, but he's practically got it made to become a Shinigami!"**_

"He is _**not**_ cool, Daru. In fact I'm part of an investigation team which is searching out for Kira himself."

"_**Interesting."**_

"…But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…? I don't know, in hell?"

He gave a low chuckle. _**"My Death Note was taken and thrown into the human world. I had to get it back, and chances are, the dickhead who stole my note in the first place is still here."**_

"How did the old man find your Death Note?"

"_**He found it on the floor."**_

"No, seriously."

"_**I'm serious, sweet cheeks. Once he touched my Death Note he saw me, and he didn't want any part of it."**_

"So why didn't he just give it back to you?"

"_**He told me that if he sold it to someone else, he would disown the Death Note. Looks like I'm your problem now."**_

"Hold on, there's a way to disown the Death Note?"

"_**Sure."**_

"…Well, could you tell me, please?"

"_**You just have to say you wanna disown it, though I never told him that**_—_**BUT! Don't even dare try to do it. I'd at least like to stick with one person who has the guts to keep the book. It's fun."**_

"But this Death Note will cause so much trouble!"

"_**It might. But it could help your little investigation on Kira. Maybe he's using a Death Note as well."**_

I thought about it, and it made perfect sense. "…You're right. Kira might actually be using a Death Note like this…"

"_**So… You're not going to disown the book?"**_

I shook my head. "No… Not now."

He took a sigh of relief and slumped on my bed. I lifted his arm off me and inched away from him. _**"Thank God."**_

"How come I can touch you but Akihiko-san couldn't?"

"_**You can see me. He can't because he hasn't touched my note. If I'm invisible to your eyes, you won't be able to touch me."**_

I put the Death Note away and stood up. "…How long will you be with me?"

"_**For as long as you have the Death Note."**_

"Oh," I mumbled. "That means you'll be coming back to Japan with me."

"_**Yeah, whatever. Just don't make anyone touch the Death Note, if you don't want anyone to see me."**_

"But L… L wants to analyze the book!"

"_**Guess he's going to be in for a shock."**_

I frowned, and hesitantly pushed him off the bed.

"_**Hey! What the hell was that for!?"**_

"Find your own bed to sleep in," I muttered, covering myself with the bed sheets.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Time passed by gradually, but as nonchalant it may sound, it was like hell without the one I loved by my side. Until the day finally arrived, where I was sent back to Japan after studying from Akihiko.

I stood at the airport and looked at Akihiko. I bowed suddenly. "Thank you Akihiko-san! For everything that you have taught me! I promise you I will put my new skills into my work!"

He chuckled. "No, thank you for keeping me company. It was a pleasure to teach you, Akemi."

I nodded, "The feeling is mutual. I mean, I had fun learning from you!"

He smiled. "Remember what I taught you, Akemi. And you're always welcome back here in Italy."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you so much, Akihiko-san!"

Akihiko gently took my hand and placed his lips over it for a second. "Hanno un buon viaggio.**"**

My face reddened, and I was too scared to ask what he said. I suppose he read my mind somehow, and he translated it for me.

"Have a good trip," He explained, smiling handsomely.

I laughed nervously, and once again thanked him before waving goodbye. To Carlo as well, of course.

As I sat in the plane, I sighed quietly as Daru the shinigami sat on the aisle next to me.

Daru asked numerous questions about Japan. It was obvious he'd never been to any other country but Italy.

I tried my best to answer his questions as silently as I could, without making the person next to me think I'm crazy.

Almost a day later, we had arrived at Narita International airport, where the man I loved would be waiting for me. I gathered my entire luggage as quickly as I could, and I struggled to run out the door. But once I found him, my body froze, and with wide eyes, I ran and leaped into his arms.

I cried, "L!"

He chuckled softly. "Welcome home."

I shook my head and wiped the tears now streaming down my cheeks. "I've missed you so much! Oh, I'm so happy!" I then bawled into his chest as he rubbed my back and patted my hair gently.

L moved forward and I stood out of his way as he took my bags. He escorted me into the dark car and during that drive back to the headquarters, we had… talked.

Talked… and kissed like the world would end tomorrow.

Once the car reached our destination, I took one of my bags as L carried the other. I couldn't stop smiling as I opened the door to be faced with the force.

"Akemi-chan!" "Akemi!" "Akemi-san!" They all cried.

My brother was the first to grab me by the waist and lift me in the air to then give me another bear hug, like last time. I was in a fit of giggles as my brother exaggerated my arrival. Everyone else too, welcomed me back warmly. Light was in the corner, seeming to consider actually coming over to me.

Instead, I took the opportunity to approach him, and I beamed. "It's nice to see you again, Light!"

His eyes widened slightly at my straight forwardness. "I-It's nice to see you too… Akemi…"

I nodded, and then took my usual seat and took a big breath, in and out. "It feels so good to be home~!"

L smiled. "And to add more good news, the Satoshi family has been dealt with. They will not plan to harass you anytime in the future."

I clapped my hands together. "Fantastic! This just keeps getting better and better!"

L leaned in to give me a small kiss on my cheek and whispered. "Maybe tonight we'll have a little catching up to do."

My cheeks heated up, and I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Y-You old pervert, you…"

"You didn't do anything naughty with Akihiko right?" He asked.

"What!?" I blinked. "Of course I wouldn't sleep with him! I have you to sleep with!"

He laughed as I realized what I had just said. I slapped my mouth shut. "Forget what I said! Forget!"

"Well, do you have the book with you?" L asked.

"What book? Oh! The… one I found from Italy…" I murmured.

"_**Think it through, sweet cheeks. Do you really want him to see me? He might avoid you, for all you know. Your little lover might be a little pussy. Scared of a monster like me."**_ Daru somewhat taunted me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at L. "Uh… could I show it to you… later?"

L raised an eyebrow. "Later? Why? Can't the others see the book?"

I glanced at Daru, who was obviously invisible to everyone else. I tried to think up an excuse. "I, uh, have a… secret note in there? Uh, yeah! F-For you. No one else can see it but you."

He smirked. "If it's something erotic, you can tell me here and now. I'm sure the others won't mind."

"N-No! I'll show you later!" I cringed.

He shrugged helplessly. "Very well. If it's so sensual that it has to wait, I guess I'll have to."

I sighed of relief as quietly as possible, and began to start working as the new computer hacker of the Kira investigators.

**Light's Point of View**

"_**EH!? Daru!? What the hell are you doing here?!" **_Ryuk exclaimed, to no one I could see.

…_What is he doing? _I wondered.

Ryuk may be crazy in my eyes, but he would definitely not talk to thin air. I kept in mind to ask him later what that was all about. Other than that, Akemi apparently has something that perfectly fits the description of the Death Note. But isn't it only so rare when humans make contact with a shinigami item? I mean, I'm talking one in a million here.

_I'll be sure to find out what Akemi wants to show L. It might be… must be the Death Note._

**-x-x-x-x-**

Soon after work, mostly everybody had left the headquarters, with only me, Akemi, L, Matsuda and Watari left behind.

The couple had gone for privacy upstairs, and as perverted as it sounded, it wasn't what you'd expect it to be.

I hid behind a wall quietly, and watched Akemi and L talk amongst each other. My attention grew as she reached in her bag for the book she had bought overseas.

The Death Note.

Ryuk chuckled behind me silently as L looked at the note.

"Promise me, that you won't do anything so drastic when touch this note. Don't avoid me, or ignore me, okay?" Akemi whispered.

L shook his head. "Why on Earth would I want to avoid you, Akemi-chan?"

"Promise?" She urged.

He sighed as he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

And after those two words, his hand reached out to gently brush the cover of the Death Note, and once he did, his eyes widened, and looked as if he were having a heart attack.

L backed away slowly and screamed, "Sh-Shinigami!"

* * *

_YEYUH~ Thank you for readnig this chapter, and I **know** you people read this stuff, so I'd seriously appreciate you guys supporting me and giving me some love by reviewing! Your reviews really cheer me up everyday, so continue reading and reviewing please!!! PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD AND KIND READERS~!_


End file.
